


I'll Love You Forever

by anarchycox



Series: The Idiot Squad [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Some Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Merlin owns Kingsman games, a video game company that his whole pack works for. The group have decided their alpha needs a mate and force his grumpy hermit ass to go out and meet omegas at fancy parties and social occasions.So of course he finds his perfect mate in waiter Eggsy Unwin. Now he just has to convince the lad that it isn't a joke, that he really does want him for forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willbakefordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】I'll Love You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700067) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> The person who had the winning bid for the FandomTrumpsHate auction had this request: "Will you just for once write a domestic super fluff a/b/o happy story for merlin and eggsy?"
> 
> I am happy to oblige.

“Merlin if you don’t go to this party, I will do something dire.” Harry stood there and tapped his foot.

“Oh and what would that be?” Merlin didn’t look up from his computer. 

Shit, now he had to think of something that would actually get the man out of the house. “I’ll scent mark your space,” he tried.

“Ye do that all the time, your scent is all over the goddamn house like you were the high alpha.” Merlin smiled a little. “Are ye offering me a challenge Harry and I haven’t noticed?”

Harry winced. “Good god, no, I don’t want to be in charge, I just like -”

“Bedding your mate on every available surface, yes I am aware,” Merlin said dryly. “His ass is moderately more attractive than yours.”

“His ass is a Shakespearian sonnet,” Harry said defensively.

“Are ye sure it is nae a limerick?” 

Harry had to laugh at that.

Merlin actually stepped away from his computer. “Now tell me why it is so important that I go to this party?”

“Because.”

Merlin waited but that seemed to be all Harry had. “Well then, I must go. That is an incredibly important reason.”

“Investors will be there.”

“We have enough,” Merlin said. “We’ve been making money hand over fist the last two years.”

“Can never have enough?”

“Try again.” Merlin crossed his arms.

“You need to get out, I’m scared you’ll become one with your blasted computer.”

“Okay, that is a reasonable fear, but I can go for a walk, to a movie.” 

Harry walked over and kicked him in the shin. “It’s an omega ball, okay?”

Merlin nodded and went right back around to his computer. “And we’re done here.”

“You need an omega,” Harry said, a touch of desperation. “We all need a fucking omega in the house.”

“Surprised ye haven’t mail ordered one yet,” Merlin muttered. He looked at Harry. “What?”

“Tilde was technically your mail order, only she and Roxy sort of you know -”

“Were goddamn perfectly matched?” Merlin couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up. “Ye sent away for an omega for me and it ended up being a perfect match for your step-pup. Oh god. That would only happen to you Harry.”

Harry slumped into a chair. “I know.”

“But that does mean there is an omega in the house," Merlin reminded him gently.

“But she doesn’t define herself as such, which you well know,” Harry chided and Merlin nodded. “And it would be different anyways. Our pack alpha lacks a mate and we all feel the loss.”

“So I go to a cattle auction?” Merlin sneered. “Ye expect me to find my match with one of those poor bastards just out of school, prepped for the slaughter?”

“I’ll actually catch up on all my paperwork and go to those meetings in New York.”

Merlin paused. “And assist Roxy with that museum exhibit.”

Harry groaned but nodded. “Deal. It is black tie optional.”

“I hate you.” Merlin got up though and began to walk out of his office. “Come along Harry, you don’t get to stay in here alone after last time.”

“Oh?” Harry tried for innocent.

“The couch smelled like Percival’s spunk for a month. Learn to bloody swallow if ye are going to desecrate surfaces that aren’t yours.” Merlin smiled to himself as Harry choked on air. He frowned then trying to remember when he had last worn his evening suit.

******************************************

“Christ I hate these parties,” Eggsy groaned. He straightened his clip on bow tie and looked at Jamal. “The people are always shit.”

“Yeah but the food tends to be solid.” Jamal popped a blob on a cracker into his mouth. “And hey just think it could be you up on the block there.”

“Oi, watch your mouth. All that white and gloves and just ugh, save me.” Eggsy rolled his eyes and test hefted a tray. Jesus it was heavy for how tiny the food was. “And the alphas are the worst, all rich fuckers, looking for a goddamn virginal trophy omega. They’re all bloody inbred at this level of posh too.”

“Fuck me, but you’re a sour arse today. Sad you won’t get a sugar daddy to shower you in chains and vacations?”

“Bruv, ain’t enough money in the world to make me take the knot of one of the fucks who attends these sorts of parties.” Eggsy plastered a fake smile on his face and backed out of the kitchen with the tray. He made the rounds of the alphas and betas who were waiting for the formal presentation of the omegas. They were all exactly like what Eggsy expected, rich, full of themselves and their knots. God the jokes they were making were disgusting and the oooh my portfolio did this this week was just ugh, save him.

He was down to just a few things left on his tray when he saw the man in the corner. He was playing on his phone and ignoring everyone. That wasn’t normal. He should be with some of the others bitching about shareholders.

“Amuse Bouche, sir?” Eggsy asked holding out the tray.

“Nae.” The man didn’t look up from his phone.

“Just take the damn last two things off the tray so I can go to the back and get away from all the damn alpha scent in here will you?” Eggsy’s eyes widened in horror. He did not just say that out loud. These alphas paid 300 pounds just to walk in the door for this party. “I’m sorry, sir.”

The man just quirked a brow and took the last couple things off the tray. “It is disgusting in here isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Eggsy turned and ran to the kitchen. He tried not to freak out too much. He couldn’t lose this catering job, it had flexible hours that complimented his day job and classes. Okay, okay, breathe. The alpha had seemed fine. It was all fine.

Eggsy grabbed the new tray that was thrust at him and went back out. When it was down to the last couple items again, he realized the man was still in the corner, still ignoring everyone. He couldn’t resist the impulse and went over. “Couple more, guv.”

Merlin smiled a little at the cheek. He took the items off the tray and put them on the window ledge, just like the others. He despised finger food. The waiter was rather cute, though. “There ye go, lad. Can I do anything else, perhaps take the tray back for ye?”

Eggsy snorted a little. “Why aren’t you posturing like the rest?” The alphas were all lining up, near the stairs where the omegas would be descending. The pheremones were getting thick in the room.

“Because I was bribed/blackmailed into being here by my pack. I’d rather be at a pub with a pie and a pint.”

“Amen to that,” Eggsy grinned. “Well maybe your perfect mate will walk down those stairs and you’ll live happily ever after.” The music started up and Eggsy winked. “Good luck guv,” he said before he went to the kitchen. They had a break to eat while the omegas were presented to the room before they had to circulate again.

He went back out sure that the man would be in the thick of the crowd dancing with some skinny little simpering omega, but he was still in his back corner. But now he looked cranky instead of bored. Another alpha had come into his space. Eggsy made his way over, with a fairly full tray this time and ugh the other alpha was prattling on about the omegas at the ball, and why wasn’t corner guy dancing with one and blah blah blah.

Corner man just looked grumpier and grumpier at engaging in social interaction and Eggsy had to intervene.

“Sorry sirs, but the front asked me to come over, do either of you own a Mercedes SL? One has been dinged in the parking lot.” The other alpha’s eyes widened and he hurried away.

“Risky, guess," Corner man said.

“Come on, even money the alphas in here own a merc, something boring but costs. What you drive, guv?”

Merlin grinned. “I’ll let ye guess.”

Eggsy looked him up and down. “Audi?”

Merlin shook his head.

“You don’t seem like a Ferrarri or Porsche type, you’d have a quieter mid-life crisis. Oh shit please don’t tell me you own a Tesla.”

“Nae, I prefer cars that don’t blow up.”

Eggsy was stumped. “Hybrid.”

“Nae.”

Eggsy laughed at himself. “Classic Jaguar.”

“Aye,” Merlin admitted. He looked at his watch. “Well, I’ve put in enough time that my pack won’t be pissy that I’ve come home.”

Eggsy watched him reach into his pocket and pull out his card. “Guess an omega caught your eye, if you are leaving a note.” Which was crazy because he didn’t think the man had talked to a single one. Why was he pulling out the courting card all the alphas were given at the door?

“Hmmm,” Merlin nodded and walked away without another word.

The ball took another two hours to finish up and Eggsy was exhausted as he and Jamal packed up the leftovers and put them in the caterer’s van. They were paid cash like always, only the woman handed Eggsy an extra note. 

“Supposed to give this to you.” 

Eggsy stared at it. It was one of the formal courting cards. “I don’t understand.”

“A bald Scot gave me this and told me to give it to the cheeky waiter with the crooked tie and purple finger nails.” 

Eggsy stared at the nails that Daisy had painted.

Jamal poked him. “Did one of those rich fucks just give you their card?”

Eggsy looked at it and traced his finger over the phone number and email provided. “Has to be a joke.” But he carefully put it in his pocket to think about later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not expect updates to remain at this pace, i already had this chapter written.

“Eggsy, I’ve doing some wash, you need anything cleaned?” Michelle asked after she knocked on the door.

“Yeah, Mum, catering trousers need a wash.” Eggsy went to the a pile on the floor. “Job coming up this weekend.”

She looked at the pile of t-shirts. “Just the trousers?”

He blushed a little. “Maybe a couple tops too?”

Michelle gathered the whole pile. “You’re cooking dinner tonight.” 

It was a fair exchange, he really hated doing laundry and didn’t mind cooking so much. A couple hours later, he was frying up some hamburger meat for a casserole that would give them leftovers for a few days. He slid it into the oven to bake a little and sat at the table where Daisy was colouring. They practiced the alphabet as they coloured together and Michelle came back up from the laundry room.

“How many times have I told you Eggsy to empty your pockets?” Michelle handed him a few pound notes and the courting card.

“Sorry Mum,” Eggsy smiled charmingly. “At least you caught it before it went through the wash?”

She just tsked him and made a small salad to go with the casserole. “Didn’t mean to look, but what is that Eggsy?”

“Nothing, just an alpha making a joke at that omega ball I worked at.” Eggsy waved it off. It was the conclusion he had come to, the man was just having a bit of a laugh.

“Logan Mathe,” Michelle read. “A nice name.”

Eggsy carefully coloured with Daisy. “He seemed all right.” He seemed freaking amazing, but he wasn’t going to say that.

“What do you know about him?” Michelle put the salad on the table and pulled the casserole out.

“Older, probably older than you, Scot, drives a Jag, don’t seem to like other alphas.” Eggsy nudged Daisy and they put away the art supplies. “Mentioned a pack.”

Michelle nodded a bit and served up the food. “You should email him.”

“Mum it’s been a week and a half, he won’t even remember me.”

**********************************************

“Will you stop your damn mooning?” Harry shouted.

“Why hasn’t he called?” Merlin was pacing.

“I don’t know, I’m not psychic, I don’t have magic powers,” Harry huffed.

“This is all your fault.”

“MY FAULT?”

“Aye, making me go out so I find a bloody perfect omega and then nothing comes of it,” Merlin growled.

Harry was fed up with the posturing and tripped Merlin as he walked by. When Merlin fell onto him Harry pulled him into a hug and Merlin fought it and soon they were rolling about on the ground, growling and snapping at each other.

Percival came into the room and just stepped over the bodies and placed a file on Merlin’s desk. He went to the wall and poured himself a drink and then sat on the couch. When they rolled towards his feet, he put them on the two men which caused them to still. “Are you pups quite finished?” he asked with a quirked brow.

The two men broke apart and tried to find their dignity. They met with little success.

Merlin straightened his clothes and went behind his desk. Harry crawled up and sat on the couch and nuzzled Percival’s neck. The man allowed it but still pinched his mate’s ear.

“Now you have to cut Merlin some slack,” Percival told Harry firmly. “Or we’ll talk about what an idiot you were when you were courting me.” Harry whimpered a little. He hadn’t been that horrible. Though the skywriting had been a little excessive.

“And you, Merlin, have to acknowledge that you cocked it up,” Percival continued.

“How?” Merlin asked. “I gave him a courting card.”

“You, an alpha at a very expensive party, gave your card to a waiter. A young, omega waiter. There are three options. One, he isn’t interested and threw it away. Two, he lost it and has no way to find you, since you didn’t even give him your damn name.”

“And three?”

Harry blinked as he clued in. “Three, he thinks you were taking the piss.”

Percival nodded in agreement.

“I never take the piss.”

Harry just gave him a look.

“Oh you dinnae count, ye tosser,” Merlin muttered. He thought about it, about the young man. “Crap.” His pack had a point. “I need to apologize to him. But I need to find him. I don’t even know his name.”

God save him from his alpha family, Percival thought. “You can find out the name of the catering company easily enough.”

Harry sat up straighter. “We can hire them. We have that press party coming up for the announcement of the new game. We can make sure he’s a waiter at it.”

“That’s a good idea,” Percival said. Harry preened under his beta’s praise.

“Aye, that is a good idea,” Merlin agreed. “Percival, can ye arrange it? I know this is more Roxy’s area, but she’s busy helping Tilde with those staff interviews.”

“Of course,” Percival agreed. He pulled out his phone. “Two weeks.”

Merlin pouted. He didn’t want to wait that long to see the omega again.

“Your own damn fault,” Harry muttered.

Percival quickly dragged his mate away before Merlin could tackle him again.

*********************************

Eggsy was helping set up trays in a break room. “Bruv, this is the Kingsman offices,” he said to Jamal.

“So?”

“So?” Eggsy stared at him in horror. “They are video game developers. They made Valentine series of games?”

“Shit you know I don’t play games,” Jamal sneered.

“Okay, well you know that internship that I blather on about wanting if I ever manage to get enough classes done at the college?” Jamal nodded. “It’s with this fucking company.”

“Oh. You going to try to network while we hand out pakoras?”

Eggsy snorted. “Yeah right.”

Their boss came in. " Okay boys, they are just finishing up their big announcement which means that we will need to circulate soon. Everyone is looking cheerful.” She opened the door. “Okay, go.”

Eggsy, Jamal, and the three other waiters hauled up their trays and circulated through the press and staff. Eggsy was about to swing back to the kitchen with his almost empty tray when he saw him in the corner.

“No fucking way,” he whispered to himself. He walked over to the man. “Hey guv, you want to finish this off for me?” Well, shit the alpha was as handsome as he remembered.

Merlin smiled, the omega was as beautiful as he remembered. “Why do I only get the scraps?”

“Because you lean against walls alone like a damn serial killer,” Eggsy bit his lip, he had no idea why he just blurted out whatever around the man.

Merlin laughed and grabbed a mini samosa. “I dislike these events.”

“So why you at it then?”

“Because according to the marketing manager it is good for the President of the company to be present when we announce the start of a new game.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “You’re the president of Kingsman games?”

“Aye and founder. And on days I’m not mired in boring shite, I actually get to write code for some of our products.”

“Uh…” Eggsy faltered a bit. “Your games are fucking brilliant, guv.”

Merlin smiled. “Thank ye,” he said as he looked at the lad. Oh he wanted the boy. “Ye know my name, may I know yours?”

“Eggsy,” Eggsy went to hold out a hand and realized he had the tray. He was working the party and the alpha was in charge of it. All of a sudden he felt embarrassed. “Sorry, sir, for the cheek, I’ll get back to work.” He hurried to the break room and slumped into a chair.

“Hullo," the voice had a sweet lilt.

Eggsy looked up. “Hello. Ma’am. Just taking a second before heading back out. Not slacking on the job or nothin.” He didn’t want the caterer to get in trouble.

The woman smiled. “I am in here for a break as well. Tilde, I’m head of human resources for the company.”

“You were needed for the big announcement?”

“We are building a slightly new division and it requires new help,” she explained.

“What sort of new stuff?” Eggsy asked curious. Another woman came into the breakroom. He watched them look at each other and could just tell they were mated.

The new woman looked at him intently. “You’re the waiter then.” 

He felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. The alpha's stare was intense. “Wot’s it to you?”

“A fair bit actually,” she smiled though. “Roxy Morton, head of marketing.”

“Why is everyone who’s talking to me the head of something or other here?” Eggsy grumbled. He didn’t like it. “I need to get back to work.” He grabbed a new tray.

“Young games, educational ones for children,” Tilde said. “That was the announcement.”

Eggsy paused. “Really? How young?”

“4-8 to help with literacy and math skills.”

He sighed. “No one does those games interesting, either too baby or too didactic.” He gave them a smile. “Good luck though yeah, maybe if you remember you guys tell bitching stories and that kids loves those too, you’ll do alright.” He took the tray and circled to a group. The press was thinning out and he figured the job would soon be over when a man came up to him.

“Hello, Eggsy.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Word of your name has gotten around.” The alpha took a piece of dessert of the tray. “You think I tell bitching stories apparently.”

“Oh good lord, so what department you the head of then?” His head was swimming, meeting all these alphas who seemed so damn interested in him.

“Harry Hart, creative director.” he smiled. Eggsy had to admit the alpha was attractive, confident but it felt earned, not bravado like so many posh blokes. “I wrote the main story for the Valentine games.”

Eggsy didn’t give a damn about his tray and slammed it down. “What the hell were you thinking killing off Gazelle like that? She were the best.”

“We wrote her too powerful.”

“And that’s wot made her great. Fuck Valentine. Who cared about the damn anti-hero? She were wot kept you in the story.” Eggsy pointed at him. “You could have had her be deep cover, or change of heart, or god, I dunno -”

Harry looked at him. “Yes, I think you do. Tell me where I went wrong in a best selling, award winning game.”

“Damn straight I will,” Eggsy muttered. He moved desserts around on the game. “Here’s your face off battle with her in The Virus of Earth right?” he moved a tart. “And here, you have a door that goes bloody nowhere! Why have her do a bullshit face down the heroic space marines to buy Valentine a couple more minutes, when she could have said fuck that shit thrown out some grenades and bolted through the door.”

“Bit anticlimactic.”

“Not if you then wrote a new game with her in bloody charge of the evil empire after Valentine were killed,” Eggsy grumbled.

Harry looked at him. “Well now, aren’t you interesting for a waiter?”

“Not just a waiter you arse, in college aren’t I?”

“Studying what, beer bong and short skirts?”

“Oh fuck off, I’m studying education and development.”

Harry gave him a card. “Did you know we are hiring, also looking for some interns. Call Tilde and tell her to set up an appointment.”

“Bullshit.”

Harry smiled. “We like to keep it all in the family.”

“That sounded creepy bruv!” Eggsy said.

“Eggsy, the caterer is pissed,” Jamal hurried over.

“Shit.” Eggsy picked up his tray and realized when he was bickering that the party had completely emptied out. “I am so fired.”

“Not if you don’t want to be,” Merlin said coming up to him. “I can express my satisfaction with all food and staff, you should be fine.” He looked at Eggsy’s hand. “Why do ye have Harry’s card?”

“He talked about an internship and then made a creepy ass in the family statement,” Eggsy explained. “Wot’s he talking about?”

Jamal looked at the two of them. “He’s courting card alpha? Why aren’t you climbing him like a bloody tree?”

“Thanks, you’re a pal,” Eggsy elbowed Jamal.

“Point of fact, I do nae have a problem with ye climbing me like a tree,” Merlin offered. “Though maybe not here. I have a comfortable couch in my office.”

“I’m not climbing you like a tree,” Eggsy said. 

“Pity. Can I take ye for coffee then?” Merlin suggested.

“I have to help clean up.”

“No you don’t,” Jamal said quickly. “I got it.” He grabbed Eggsy's tray and disappeared.

“You know nothing about me," Eggsy told the alpha.

“So let me find out,” Merlin practically begged. He couldn’t stop it and preened a little for the omega.

“Oh don’t posture like that, Logan,” Eggsy muttered.

A man walked by. “He picked this catering company just to see you again, let him make a fool of himself.”

“Thank ye Percival. Go run some numbers.”

“Very good, Merlin,"  he kept walking by, tilting his neck just a little to Merlin.

Eggsy clued in. “Oh god, keep it in the family. All these people I’ve met are your bloody pack. You did all this so your pack could check me out?”

Merlin looked a little abashed. “Not particularly?”

“What are you looking for here mate?” Eggsy asked point blank. "And Merlin?"

“Just that," Merlin smiled. "And Merlin is a nickname from uni that stuck."

“Just what?” Eggsy was confused.

Merlin smiled at him. “I’m looking for my mate.”

“In a guy who works two jobs and takes college classes and babysits his little sister so his mom can also work two jobs?”

Merlin shrugged, “Aye.”

“You could literally have anybody.” Eggsy shook his head. “Why you trying for this?”

"Because ye are perfect," Merlin rocked his heels a little.

"Oh just relax the alpha crap," Eggsy said. "You don't know me, and I sure as shit ain't perfect."

"Of course," Merlin promised. 

Eggsy heard a noise behind him and saw everyone who talked to him watching from the door. They quickly scattered, the door hitting Harry in the face. "Real bunch of great spies you have there."

Merlin hung his head. "Do ye have any idea how hard it is to be head alpha of a pack of morons?"

Eggsy snorted a little, "You didn't even get the name of the omega you were interested in. And had to spend wot a thousand pounds on catering just to find me. I think moron spills from the top down."

"Dammit, Merlin, we like him, don't cock this up!" Harry shouted from the other side of the door.

"One coffee," Merlin asked. "Please."

The alpha's scent was interesting and filled with hope. Eggsy shrugged casually. "I don't have classes until 11 on Thursdays, suppose I could do a morning coffee."

"Yes!" was shouted from the other room.

Merlin's response was just a slow smile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummmmm, leave it," Eggsy whined.

"No," she said. She pulled out a few of his nicer clothes from the closet. "You have a date. An actual date, and you aren't going to where what you usually wear to classes."

"I've had dates Mum," Eggsy said. He batted away the suit. "I'm not wearing my bloody funeral suit to a Thursday 10am coffee date."

"Fine." She put it away. And pulled out his dress shirt. "And how many dates?"

"A few," He crossed his arms. "And after class I have co-op at the campus daycare remember, nice clothes aren't practical."

"Just not a trackie set, please?"

Eggsy relented and pulled out jeans and a sweater. "Good?"

"Good," Michelle agreed. "And this is different. It's an alpha, an established one. With a pack, oh I could swoon."

"Jeez, maybe you should date the guy," Eggsy looked at her. "Mum?"

"Well, pack means he can individually provide and take care of them. They wouldn't be with him, if he couldn't. That means you won't be splitting the cost of the dollar menu like you had to with whatsherface? My boy deserves some nice in his life."

"It hasn't been so bad," Eggsy hugged his mother.

"Hasn't been good either," she countered. "I just want more for you, than I've had." Her hand rubbed at the two claim marks on her neck. Lee and Dean. 

"It's one date Mum, not like it means forever." He kissed her cheek. "Be home by 5 tonight, in time for you to get ready for work."

****************************************

"Do you have a claiming gift?" Harry asked.

"It's a first date Harry, back off," Merlin kept typing. 

"Yes, but we've all decided we want to keep him and you aren't allowed to cock it up. Better to get him buttoned down before he realizes what a tit you are and tries to run." Harry smiled. "We have a list of acceptable conversation starters for you." Harry handed over the paper. He didn't notice Merlin hit a button on his desk. "Now then, flirting. I know that your smile makes most people piss their pants, but let us try. Smile like he said something adorable."

Merlin smiled.

"See that's the you want to kill someone smile," Harry protested. He smiled charmingly. "Try to copy that. Duck your head a little, be humble like me."

Merlin stared at him. "Have ye hit your head?"

"I'm helping." Harry turned at the knock on the door. "I'm helping," he swore to Percival.

"You promised to be subtle. My apologies M -" Percival stumbled over the words. "Harry, you idiot."

"What did I do now?" Harry was rather affronted.

"He's wearing his coding jumper and has to leave in 10 minutes!" Percival went to the door and shouted. "TILDE HE'S IN THE CODING JUMPER!"

"This house is giant, how is she going to hear that?" Merlin asked. He looked down at himself, "I don't think this jumper is that bad."

Harry could weep. "That bad?" He took a calming breath. "No. No I'm not getting into it. But I swear I am burning that rag."

"Later," Percival said. He could hear soft feet running and Tilde came barreling around the corner.

"Grey suit, plaid blazer, actual intact jumper. I vote jumper," she said.

Harry went over and forcibly picked up Merlin from behind his computer and wrestled him to the ground and started to strip him down. "Grey suit."

"Not everyone wears suits for everything, darling," Percival explained.

"We do," Harry had Merlin down to socks and pants.

"Well, Merlin, doesn't have our panache, does he?" Percival held out the jeans, button down shirt and blazer. "It shows you respect him enough to dress well, but not too intimidating."

Merlin stood up. "I can dress myself."

No one moved and he sighed and got ready. 

"Lovely," Tilde said. "Remember to buy him a cookie and tell him you want to shower him in gifts forever."

"First date!" Merlin shouted.

Percival escorted him out. "I apologize for our pack."

"Ye are always the reasonable one."

"Indeed." Percival pushed him gently towards his jag. "Fuck up and I'll make sure that you get personally audited for the next 5 years. Have fun."

Merlin got in his car and groaned. He hated them all.

*****************************************

Eggsy sat in the cafe across from campus and shredded a napkin. Merlin was late. Not too late, but enough. The door jangled and he looked up. It wasn't Merlin. But before he could get too upset, he saw the man in question tearing around the building at a dead run. He looked real good in motion.

Merlin almost hit himself with the door in the rush to get into the cafe. He stuttered to a stop in front of Eggsy, breathing heavily. "Traffic. Parking. Bad."

"Your offices aren't that far from here."

"Home is. Got caught up in coding, forgot meant to come into the office first. I buy you a cookie?" Merlin looked at him desperately. "A coffee, food for a week, a car?"

"You ain't that late, bruv," Eggsy laughed. "Could use a fill up of dark roast and a cookie would be good." Eggsy handed him his reusable cup.

Merlin's smile was blinding, and his scent from the run and his relief curled around Eggsy. Merlin smelled like a storm, dangerous, full of promise. He went and got them coffee and then sat down.

"Hello, Eggsy."

"Hey, Merlin," Eggsy smiled a bit. "Nice blazer."

"Thank ye," Merlin said. He smoothed the sides down a bit. "I admit I tend to live in jumpers. The idiot squad ambushed me and it was suggested this would impress."

Eggsy snorted a little. "Your wot, 44, 45, and you let your pack dress you?"

Merlin straightened his shoulders a bit. "49, actually. And as a group they tend to dress better than I do, so I'll take their advice."

"Shit," Eggsy looked at him. "You are right fit."

"How old are ye lad?" Merlin asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman shake her head furiously at the table two away from them. She looked sort of familiar.

"26," Eggsy said easily.

"I thought ye a little older," Merlin said back. The woman banged her head on her table. Really familiar.

"Didn't think I looked that worn down from work and uni, usually that doesn't hit until finals," Eggsy grinned.

The woman held up a whiteboard  _ask him about uni, you git_.

Carol, from Harry's department. They had a spy, lovely.

"What are ye studying?" Merlin asked. Carol nodded and went back to her book.

"Education and development," Eggsy explained.

"But ye want an internship with us?" Merlin was curious.

"My electives are all in computer programming," Eggsy sipped his coffee. "I figure they can work well together. My little girl has speech problems, and I am working to create a program that can help her."

Merlin froze a little. "Ye have a daughter?"

Eggsy shook his head, "No, my Daisy is -"

Shit, Merlin was worried that sounded judgmental. "There is nothing wrong with that, of course. Children are wonderful, and I certainly don't expect omegas to not have had their own life. Harry isn't actually Roxy's alpha, but treats her just the same. Step-pups matter just as much as blood pups." Merlin could feel the words spilling out. Carol held up the sign and it said  _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_.

Merlin clamped his jaw shut. For a second, "Kids are great," he added lamely.

Eggsy looked at him. "Are ya done?"

Merlin nodded and kept his mouth closed.

"My Daisy is my little sister. Mum's second alpha, Dean knocked her up and decided he didn't like what the pregnancy did to her body, and didn't like the expense of another mouth. He threw her down the stairs when she were seven months. Daisy were a preemie and has had some troubles with development. I want to help her," Eggsy said.

Merlin growled and Eggsy couldn't stop himself from showing his neck a little. "I trust that he's in jail?"

"Yeah, Mum laid charges and even were able to give some info on his activities that were less than legal. He's in for another three years."

"Good." Merlin nodded sharply. "I...I am sorry for running on like that."

"It's okay," Eggsy said. "You mean that though, it wouldn't have mattered if she were mine?

"It wouldn't have," Merlin promised. He looked over and Carol gave him a thumb's up. "I mean I would have had to have a room made appropriate for a child out at the estate, but the pack is anxious for kids."

"The estate?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye, our house," Merlin said. He ate a bit of cookie.

"Your house, you mean."

Merlin tilted his head. "Well it is in my name, but no we all live there."

"Like wot?" Eggsy squinted suspicious. "Are you that sort of pack?" He looked a little disgusted.

"Yes?" Merlin was confused. Carol was looking panicked. "We are close."

Eggsy made an ugly face. "Sorry bruv, not looking for anything like that." He stood up. "I just...you said one is a kid of your pack. That's just -" he shuddered.

"She likes the pile," Merlin said. "She asks for it regularly."

Carol looked at him in horror and didn't think. She ran and pulled the fire alarm. The noise blasted and the sprinkles went off soaking everyone. She grabbed her bag and bolted out of the cafe.

Everyone ran out of the building and Eggsy kept moving.

Merlin followed him. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"You guys are sick," Eggsy said. 

Merlin looked at him and his voice went hard. "Ye knew I had a pack when ye agreed to the date. Ye even seemed amused by them." Merlin's glare was lethal. "I will not abandon my pack for a mate."

"No, but you expect your mate to be okay with fucking everyone?" Eggsy shouted. People stopped and stared.

Merlin blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You said you were that sort of pack! And frankly that's disgusting," Eggsy said.

"I said we have cuddle piles. During movie nights, or when someone has a nightmare, some of us have a background in military service." Merlin answered back. 

"You all live together," Eggsy said. "Packs don't really do that anymore, who has the space in London?"

"That's why we don't live in the city," Merlin said. "I have an estate that's been in my family a while."

"You keep saying estate, wot that mean?"

"It isn't that big really, only 15 bedrooms," Merlin said apologetically.

"Motherfucker!" Eggsy began to pace. "So yer like really rich?"

"No?" Merlin thought about it. "Yes?" He shrugged helplessly. "The money has just always been there, I don't really think about it."

"Oh my god, you don't say something like that to a guy who has lived off of rice for five days straight," Eggsy groaned. "That girl shouldn't have run, you need serious help."

"Ah," Merlin felt helpless. "I didn't plant her."

"I know, I saw the shock on your face when you recognized her and she held up the first sign. It was reflected off the pastry case," Eggsy sighed. The alpha was just the most clueless man ever. But still Eggsy had jumped to conclusions. "Sorry I thought you guys were sick sexual pervs."

"To be fair, Harry has been mated to Percival for a dozen years and is still a perv over him. I have disinfectant wipes in every room."

"And how many rooms in total would that be?" Eggsy asked. He watched Merlin start to count. "Oh holy fuck, you don't even know how many rooms you have."

"Not really no," Merlin admitted. "There are only 10 rooms total in the flat in the city if that helps."

"It don't, not even a little."

"I'm going to be audited," Merlin said sadly.

"Wot? That's out of nowhere," Eggys said. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late for class.

"I received several threats not to cock it up with ye. My skills with people are nae good."

"Hence the plant."

"She works in Harry's department," Merlin held out a hand. "Eggsy I wish ye well. And this failure will in no way affect your chances at that internship with the company."

Eggsy looked at him. How could an alpha of almost 50 look like such a lost puppy. "Maybe we could talk about that internship over dinner next week?"

Merlin swallowed down a shout of joy. "That would be lovely."

"And my treat," Eggsy said.

Merlin started to speak.

"My bloody treat, Merlin," Eggsy warned. 

Merlin closed his mouth and nodded. Eggsy looked at the time. "Shit, bruv, got to run. I'll text you yeah?" Eggsy didn't wait for a response and bolted for class, jumping over and around everything.

Merlin watched him move until he was out of sight. The boy was amazing. He pulled out his phone. "Harry, ye better hide." he said when it was picked up.

"I regret nothing!" Harry shouted and hung up.

Merlin went back to the coffee shop to see about covering the damages from the pulled alarm. He also had to make sure to give Carol a bonus in her next pay. She had rather earned it there.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin got ready for his date at the flat in the city centre. And changed the door code so none of the Idiot Squad could interfere. He also set his phone to refuse any calls from them. He was mostly sure that none of them would scale the building, but he had curtains closed just in case they were somewhere outside with binoculars. He went through the small selection of clothes he had at the flat and settled on trousers, a sweater and a shirt underneath. His standard uniform really. But it was comfortable and allowed to adjust for the different temperatures in locations.

And Jaysus, that made him sound ancient. He wondered why Eggsy kept giving him chances. He had indeed given Carol an extra bonus and then spent two hours hunting Harry through the estate. He had also counted the rooms while he had done so.

Maybe 48 was a lot.

The doorbell rang and Merlin smiled. Eggsy was right on time.

"I think your doorman thought I was casing the place," was the first thing that Eggsy said. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Eggsy. And more likely he was probably surprised I had company," Merlin offered. "Did ye want to come in?"

"Is that a Picasso?" Eggsy pointed at the wall he could see.

"Close, Kandinsky."

"But original?"

"Aye, a gift from Tilde when she accepted the pack."

"Yeah, I'm good out in the hall."

"Eggsy, it is just a painting," Merlin said softly.

"Sure bruv, maybe another time, when I don't worry about breaking a 1000 quid ashtray," Eggsy smiled, a bit tense.

"I promise all the ashtrays in there are nicked from other locations."

Eggsy's smile was a little more real this time. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Do we have a reservation?"

"Nope, but the set menu ends at 7."

Merlin followed Eggsy out and they took the underground through the city. They didn't talk much, but Merlin enjoyed watching the omega. He smelled of baby shampoo, and under the soap there was that soft scent like linens cleaned on a line in the garden.

Eggsy guided Merlin to this tiny Chinese restaurant. "Trust me and just order the set menu of the day," he said as he walked to the counter and ordered it and a pot of tea. Merlin did the same. He reached for his wallet and Eggsy glared at him. "My date, remember?" He handed over 30 quid.

"I thank ye kindly, Eggsy."

"You were almost about to say Omega Unwin weren't you?" Eggsy pointed at a table in the corner and they sat.

"NO?" Merlin asked and Eggsy just looked at him. "Shut up I'm old and have nae dated in a decade."

Eggsy looked at him like he was insane. "But you are a fit and rich as fuck alpha, all the omegas should be lining up to date ya."

"Ye have seen my dating prowess right?" Merlin's voice is dry.

"Sure you ain't the best with people, but betting that doesn't stop some." Eggsy thanked the waiter who brought over their tea. He made sure to carefully pour for he and Merlin and handed Merlin a cup. He refused to think about how it might like, omega serving sustenance to an alpha.

"I was busy building my company and then maintaining my company, and I have a tendency to have 'a resting bitch face that could scare anyone away'." Merlin laughed a little. "And honestly watching Harry's courting of Percival and his pup Roxy was rather off putting to the whole experience. I was comfortable with my computers and my pack."

"So how many of you are there?"

"Five. Myself, Harry and his Percival. Roxy and her Tilde." Merlin's grin was wicked. "Harry had mail ordered Tilde for me, and when she arrived, Roxy took one look at her and pounced."

Eggsy had to laugh at that. "So, Harry's an alpha, could smell that easy enough, the rest are betas or omegas?"

"Roxy is also an alpha, and Tilde identifies as beta. Percival is beta."

"No pack fights?" Eggsy had always heard the more alphas and betas in a pack the rougher they were.

"Well we don't play board games quietly," Merlin admitted. "And according to Percival, Harry and I are overgrown pups who forget they are close to fifty, but that is mostly for fun."

Eggsy watched as their soup arrived. "Sounds nice."

"It is," Merlin agreed. He tried the hot and sour soup. "Well this is delicious."

"Right? This place is the best. Despite the look of it," Eggsy looked at the cheap wallpaper and cracked tables.

"The food and company is what matters," Merlin told him. He reached out and gave Eggsy's hand a quick squeeze.

"Shit, bruv, that almost had game," Eggsy was surprised.

"Tilde was coaching me all damn week," Merlin grumbled into his soup.

Eggsy bit his lip. "Who's a cute little alpha?" He tried not to laugh too much at the man. He was trying so hard, and was just kind of horrible at people. Not in a mean way, he was pretty sure for all the couple growls he had heard, Merlin didn't have a mean bone in his body. He was just...inept at social functions. Eggsy decided to cut him a break. "So wot you working on game wise?"

Merlin lit up and his alpha scent rose in happiness as he forgot to eat and rambled on about the coding for the new game he was working on. His hands were flying around and he almost took out the waiter who was bringing over their moo shu pork. "Oops, my apologies," Merlin flushed in embarrassment. The waiter waved it off and Merlin stopped talking.

"Why'd you stop?" Eggsy asked as he wrapped up some pork.

"Ye cannae be that interested. And me going on about work was on the list of no no shut your gob Merlin topics that I was given," Merlin explained.

"I liked listening to you," Eggsy answered. He ate a little. "You were passionate about it, and that's cool. My neck of the woods most people are working to make ends meet and at the end of the day it's a contest to see whose feet hurt more."

"But ye are studying for more," Merlin said. "Tell me about it."

Eggsy smiled and told him about his studies and about Daisy and how he wanted to help her and other children. "I still haven't quite figured out if I want to do it hands on like speech therapy or more write computer programs to help," he admitted. "And studies are going slow enough, still have time to decide."

They finished their food and Eggsy didn't want it to be done. "Pub not too far, I could buy you a pint?"

"I would love a pint," Merlin agreed. When Eggsy wasn't looking he slid a little money under his plate, the food had really been fantastic.

They walked to the Black Prince which was busy but they managed to score a booth and Eggsy went and got them a couple drinks. He also came back with a small machine. "Trivia night, I paid in. Could win 100 pounds."

Merlin clapped his hands together and rubbed them a bit. "I love trivia."

Eggsy smiled shyly, he had been worried that Merlin would laugh at doing some pub trivia. They chatted about nothing in particular until the barman rang the bell and switched the one t.v. to the trivia game. Eggsy grinned when the first category was sports, "I got this." And then it said Boxing. "I don't got this."

Merlin preened just a little. "I do, I box a little."

"So that's where the shoulders come from," Eggsy teased. Merlin blushed but preened just a little more.

Merlin looked intently at the screen and the second the question blinked up, he was answering on the tablet. He nailed the three questions on boxing.

The next group was 21st Century rap music and Merlin without a qualm threw the pad back to Eggsy. Eggsy answered and got the next category as well. They had to work together on History and Eggsy knew a good bit about Food and Merlin ran the Doctor Who questions.

The game ended and after a minute the barman called out that tablet 4 had won. Eggsy bounced in the seat, "Hey that's us. Ain't never come better than third and got a free bag of crisps."

"Well, ye should grab your winnings and perhaps another pint for us," Merlin said.

"Hell yeah," Eggsy bounced out of the chair and over to the bar. He came back smelling so damn happy and proud. He was gorgeous and no matter how he protested, perfect. Merlin really wanted the omega for the pack, for himself. He was their missing piece. And goddammit Harry had been right, there had been a missing piece.

Eggsy came back with more drinks and tried to give Merlin half the money. 

"Keep it lad," Merlin insisted.

"Wouldn't have won without you," Eggsy protested.

"Ye answered more than me. 80/20?" 

"55/45," Eggsy countered.

"70/30." Merlin was too amused.

Eggsy slapped 40 pounds on the table. "Take it or no next date."

Merlin quickly took the money.

"Damn right," Eggsy raised his glass in salute and Merlin clinked his to it.

"You know Eggsy, thinking if you are feeling generous, maybe you should share with us," a man said. Merlin looked at him and his three mates. Betas, the lot, but wishing they had alpha authority. He could tell they were packed without a leader.

"Oh shove off, Poodle," Eggsy said.

"Now Eggsy, that anyway to talk to us?" 

"Sure as fuck is Rottie, ye blokes are nothing to me no more," Eggsy answered. "Now leave me alone."

"With what? Grandpa here?" Poodle asked. He looked Merlin up and down. "You his guidance counselor or something?"

"Date actually, and we would like to get back to it. Good evening, gentlemen," Merlin dismissed them.

Only they didn't leave. "We're happy here. Besides wot an old nerdy alpha like you going to do about it?" They all puffed up a bit.

Eggsy looked tense, waited for Merlin to lash out, prove how strong he was. 

Merlin just shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything," he said easily. "My pack mate, Harry? If he were here, he'd kick your arse into next week, he likes to show off like that. Me? I just will finish this pint and then walk Eggsy home. Have a good evening gentlemen."

Poodle snatched up the money Merlin had yet to put away and sneered. "Figures the only alpha this stupid pup could find is a cowardly ancient ponce. Enjoy your pints." He laughed harshly. "Bet you'll barely feel his knot when he bends you over later, Eggs."

"Oi, you fuckers," Eggsy stood up ready to fight, but Merlin stood up as well and got in front of him. 

"They'll nae ruin our night," Merlin said softly but firmly.

"Yeah, they ain't worth it," Eggsy agreed. They walked out of the pub, ignoring the insults Poodle shouted after them. They stood outside and Eggsy frowned. "I'm sorry, Merlin. They were Dean's and just...I'm sorry." He was so worried that this had ruined everything.

Merlin shook his head and gave Eggsy a quick hug. "Oh lad, some pathetic petty lost dogs are nae going to ruin my night with ye." He patted his pockets. "But leaving my phone in the booth might. Wait here, I'll be right back." Merlin smiled and ran back into the pub. He stopped at the dart board and grabbed one dart. He went over to where Poodle was making disgusting comments at the bar to the other idiots. He slammed the dart into the man's hand and stuck him to the bar. Poodle screamed and Merlin clapped a hand over his mouth even as he leaned over the bar and grabbed the knife the barman used to slice limes. He held it to Poodle's throat. "None of ye ever so much glance in Eggsy's direction again, or I swear it will be the last thing ye do." He snarled, his scent rising dangerously.

They all immediately backed down and showed their necks, realizing that the alpha was a lot more dangerous than they supposed. Merlin reached into Poodle's pocket and pulled out the forty pounds. "Have a good night, lads." He gently nicked Poodle's neck, knowing the juice on the knife would make it sting a little extra.

Merlin walked out of the pub, holding out his phone. "Got it, lad," he smiled.

"Good," Eggsy put his keys back in his pocket and they pretended the flash car on the street didn't have  _wanker_ carved into it.

Merlin held out a hand and Eggsy took it happily. "May I walk ye home lad?"

"Not sure you should be alone after in my neighbourhood," Eggsy admitted.

"Well I could walk ye home and then ye could wait with me while a cab is called," Merlin suggested.

"Have to be outside, Daisy would be asleep and not waking her for anything."

"Of course," Merlin said. They walked hand in hand to the council flats and Eggsy called Merlin a cab. They sat on the steps together.

"Bit different from your flat," Eggsy said finally.

"A bit."

"Too different?"

Merlin kissed Eggsy's hand. "I am growing very fond of ye lad." He noticed that Eggsy's scent spiked a little. He wanted to bury his nose in it, but knew that would be way too forward.

"You seem pretty decent," Eggsy offered. He watched where Merlin deflated a little. "And I might be liking you a little too." He nudged his shoulder against Merlin's. "Working a bunch this week, but have next Sunday off."

"My day will be yours," Merlin promised. The cab pulled up and Merlin stood. "Text me in the meantime?"

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. He stood and gave Merlin a quick kiss before running up the steps. Merlin settled into the back and returned to his flat. Once inside he called home. "Harry? I may have stabbed a man with a dart."

It took a while for the laughter to stop so that he could fill his pack in on the details.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy sat in the uncomfortable chair in the tiny waiting room and wrung his hands. It...This was bad. They wouldn't even let him see Merlin. He had managed to nick Merlin's phone when they took him away and was relieved that although it was locked the screen had a call Harry option. Eggsy had tapped that and had just managed to say Merlin was in the A&E at St Andrews before Harry had hung up. He had no idea what that meant and he felt so alone. His mum had offered to come, but he knew the hospital would scare Daisy. He just wanted to know that Merlin was okay.

He heard feet falling in rhythm and looked up and oh holy shit the whole pack had come.

Harry was just a little ahead of the others, Percival just a step off him and Roxy and Tilde behind that, hands linked.

"Crap," Eggsy said. They all stopped as one and turned to him. "Oh, crap." 

Harry stalked into the room and with his legs it took about three steps. "Report."

Eggsy's spine straightened. "I don't know. It were going okay, introducing him to Mum and Daisy. And he sort of got sweaty and and pale and then clutching his side. He threw up all over the banoffee pie. Which like sure, wasn't the best ever, but I don't think it were too bad. And I know Mum's cooking ain't the best but it weren't going to make anyone sick and like okay he ate the food Daisy gave him. He didn't know you never fucking eat what a three year old give you. I didn't mean to kill him. I just thought he should meet my Mum!" Eggsy babbled. He took a breath and was clearly ready to keep going but Tilde cut through the people and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Hush, Eggsy, hush," Tilde soothed in her lilt. Eggsy leaned into her a bit. She smelled a little off, like both omega and beta, but it was comforting. 

"I didn't mean to kill him," Eggsy whined a little.

"I don't think you did," she said.

Percival had faded away down the hall and Harry was pacing as Roxy went to get coffee and Tilde sat with Eggsy. "We are sorry for how we stomped in," she added. "They, well we, tend to be very protective and Harry heard Merlin in the hospital and just sort of freaked out."

Harry stopped his pacing. "I didn't freak out."

"You're armed and drove 30 kilometers over the limit," she said sternly to him. "I thought we'd end up in here ourselves."

"I was in control the whole time," Harry waved it off.

"You were a demon."

"He's armed?" Eggsy whispered.

"He has 'a past'," Tilde actually did the finger quotes. "And when he gets his dander up, he likes a weapon or two on hand. Just some knives, a baton, a taser. He at least left the guns at home."

"Past as wot? An assassin?" Eggsy asked.

"Of course not," Harry said. "I may have done some work for MI-6 in various capacities in my twenties."

Tilde leaned into Eggsy. "He was Bond."

Eggsy snorted a little. "Wot, was Merlin Q then?"

Tilde nodded and Eggsy laughed.

But then he realized she didn't. "For real?"

"They don't talk about it a lot," she said. "But they have contacts, and know things, and sometimes, nightmares."

Roxy came back with coffee and her father. She handed out the coffee and Percival went to Harry and Harry immediately relaxed and nuzzled his beta a little bit.

"He's fine Harry. Appendicitis, they are prepping him for surgery," Percival soothed.

"My Mum's food killed an organ?" Eggsy was ready to panic.

"No, he's been having symptoms for a few days, but he didn't want to disappoint you and cancel. He knew how important it was to meet your mother and sister," Percival explained. "He waved it off as nerves."

"Why was he nervous?" Eggsy was confused.

"Because he's miserable with children," Harry said. "The ones that aren't scared of him...actually he's only ever met kids who are scared of him."

Roxy laughed a little. "I was ten when I met Merlin for the first time and he patted me on the head and gave me a bank bond for when I was in university."

Percival smiled. "You know, that was one of the reasons, I ended up taking Harry's courting offer more seriously."

"It wasn't me?" Harry was offended and pouted a great deal. "I was suave, I bought you nice gifts, and Roxy didn't kick me in the junk," Harry looked at Eggsy. "She had done that to the omega that Percy had dated a little before me."

"Well that man was a nightmare," Roxy muttered.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I had never dated an alpha before and you were rather overwhelming," Percival gives him a gentle kiss. "But very worth it."

"At least he didn't bring Daisy a bond," Eggsy said. "But it did explain his look of panic when he handed over the gift he brought her."

"I picked it out and wrapped it," Tilde said. "I should have told him what it was before. But he then would have fussed that a silly stuffed frog prince wasn't enough and would have tried to step it up a bit. It was all we could do to get him to bring only a 100 pound bottle of wine to your mother."

"That wine was 100 pounds!" Eggsy shouted. "Did naked wood nymphs press the grapes?"

Harry laughed. "You are so his omega."

Eggsy blushed a little. "I don't know, been only a couple months hasn't it?" He and Merlin had been on several dates and Merlin had taken to bringing him little courting gifts. The sorts of things alphas brought omegas. And he had decided it was time for Merlin to meet his family. And it had been going okay. Not great. Everyone was nervous and a bit tense. Michelle being around an alpha and a posh one at that wasn't very relaxed and Daisy picked up on the tension and had stayed mostly away from Merlin. But she had hugged the gift a lot and given him a spoon of her 'soup' she had created with Mum in the kitchen.

And before he could tell Merlin you just pretend to eat that shite that is milk and peanut butter and whatever spices she steals from Mum or him, Merlin had put it in his mouth and swallowed.

If Eggsy hadn't been falling hard for the alpha his awkward determination with Eggsy's family would have done it.

And now he was sitting in the hospital with Merlin's pack all staring at him like he mattered. "Wot?"

Harry opened his mouth and Percival covered it swiftly with his hand. "We agreed, Harry," the beta said sternly.

Tilde smoothed a hand down her pants. "So how are your classes going, Eggsy?"

"Good. Only do two a semester, all I have time for, but I'm liking them," Eggsy said.

Harry was struggling to speak and Percival's grip grew stronger. Eggsy was trying to figure out what that was about.

"And are you considering that internship with us, this summer?" Roxy asked.

"I had been," Eggsy admitted. "But worried it would be taking advantage a bit."

"Everyone takes advantage of connections Eggsy," Roxy said. "And trust me, we would let you in, if we didn't think you were good."

"Yeah, but a few months of dating doesn't warrant all this, does it?" Eggsy watched Harry quivering. Then the man flat out stomped on his mate's foot and pulled away when Percival flinched.

"Yes I know I will be paying for that later," Harry said. He grabbed a chair and moved it in front of Eggsy. "What will it take to convince you to join our pack?"

Eggsy blinked. "Pardon?"

"Merlin will dither and courting you could take a year or two. I'm cutting out the pain that will cause all of us."

The other three just groaned. "Subtlety, Harry, you promised," Roxy said.

"No you all promised, I just smiled and nodded, and you took it as agreement. I am tired of Merlin's faffing about when he has this perfect specimen in front of him."

"I ain't perfect, bruv,"

"Well no, your arrest record certainly shows as such," Harry commented.

"Oi, those are sealed!" Eggsy shouted.

"I know a guy, who knows a guy," Harry said, like unsealing juvenile records was as easy as getting a coffee. "But you've been on the straight and narrow for a few years now."

"More than a few," Eggsy muttered.

"Less than you'd like us to believe. You just got better at not getting caught."

"Harry, his crimes were tied to his mother's alpha. Once he was out of the picture, he stopped all criminal activities. Didn't you Eggsy?" Percival asked.

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "Yeah, that's about right." He looked at all of them. "Guessing that will be enough though to turn me out?"

"Wasn't I trying to bribe you to claim Herr Commandant Idiot?" Harry said. "We've known about your past for weeks, we all have pasts. Well Tilde doesn't, she's perfection," Harry explained.

"I stole a pen from Dana in the third grade," Tilde offered. "I returned it two days later, the guilt was too much."

"Herr Commandant Idiot?" Eggsy snorted a little.

"Well he calls us the idiot squad, but is the one who managed to land himself in the hospital for emergency surgery because he didn't want to upset the pup he was trying to court. Idiot pack alpha is an idiot."

"Jesus, Harry, do you always talk like this?"

"Yes," everyone else sighed.

"Harry, you are going about this wrong," Percival said.

"Well we got distracted, you didn't let me offer to buy him a car to join us."

Percival shook his head. "Eggsy, your email please."

Eggsy rambled it off and shortly after his phone beeped.

Percival looked quite pleased with himself. "A 30 page pdf. It includes Merlin's resume, the pack's personal financial report from last year, our charitable affiliations, as well as a lovely 12 page section on the pros and cons of becoming the family omega of the pack."

Roxy rolled her eyes at her father but Harry stood up and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"I adore your brain," Harry said.

"Well, I am the only one in the pack that has a fully functioning one," Percival answered. He let Harry kiss him again.

"Okay, you know what, I am starting to understand Merlin's concept of romance a little better now," Eggsy said staring at them. He looked at Tilde. "Were Roxy like the rest of this lot?"

"Of course not!" Roxy said.

Tilde kissed Roxy's cheek and when Roxy wasn't looking nodded to Eggsy and mouthed  _the worst_.

"You all scare the fuck out of me," he told them. He watched them all dim and little and scents went haywire. Oh, they honestly did want him, didn't they? This fucking mental pack wanted him. "But, I think it is a good scared." They all perked up a bit. "Just, can you dial it down a little bit? Promise won't let Merlin drag it out too long if us being together is right."

"Want to come to the estate and see the rooms Tilde is already redecorating for your mum and sister?" Harry asked.

"See...that's what I'm talking about," Eggsy said. "Don't tell me things like that." But he couldn't help himself. "Daisy likes purple and green."

Tilde pulled out her phone and made a note. "I haven't actually done any work yet," she promised.

"Okay then."

They all sat and the pack chatted around Eggsy and he just watched them, their easy way with each other, their open affection. Percival scratching the back of his daughter's head, Harry holding Tilde's hand. He let them shoulder bump him and gave as good as he got on the teasing.

He didn't feel alone.

The doctor came to the room and looked around. 

Eggsy was terrified they'd push him to the front, but Harry actually listened and stepped forward. "Harry Hart, I'm second in his pack and listed as his next of kin."

"He's going to be fine. We got in before it ruptured, and everything was textbook," the doctor explained. "He shook off the anesthetic quickly and has already been waking up a bit. Said 'don't let the idiot squad fuck up?' I'm sure it was the drugs talking. He also kept muttering about Eggs."

Eggsy flushed bright red and Tilde hugged his arm.

"He can have one visitor at a time in about 30 minutes, just for quick hellos and then you all can swarm tomorrow." The doctor left them be.

"Merlin really calls you guys the Idiot Squad, like it weren't a joke?"

"I had us all mugs made," Harry said. "I'm Idiot Squad Leader."

"Does his say Herr Commandant Idiot?" Eggsy joked.

"In gold lettering," Harry agreed.

Eggsy was sort of falling in love with this pack.

30 minutes later they all pushed him in first. He tried to protest but Roxy had really pointy fists. He sat beside Merlin's bed. "Merlin," he said softly. "Logan, ya daft idiot. You should have taken better care of yourself."

"Story of my life," Merlin whispered.

Eggsy realized he hadn't been asleep, just had his eyes closed.

"Your pack is insane."

Merlin groaned. "Don't give up on me because of them. Please."

Eggsy leaned over and kissed Merlin's forehead. "Guv, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a good long while."

"Oh. That's nice," Merlin said.

"Yeah, it is." Eggsy kissed him again. "I'll send in Idiot Squad Leader."

"He'll have to make you a mug," Merlin said sleepily. "Only non-idiot in the pack."

Eggsy laughed a little. "Pretty sure, the idiot will infect me eventually. Like a zombie bite." He squeezed Merlin's hand. "See you tomorrow, my alpha."

He only realized when he was in the hall, that he had called Merlin his. God, the idiot squad did not need to find out about that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Anna?" Eggsy asked as everyone was packing up after class.

"Yeah, Eggsy?" Her hair was in a ponytail and he could see two bite marks on her neck. An alpha bite and a pack bite. 

"Can I buy you a coffee and talk to you a bit?"

She touched her one mark a little. "Umm..."

Eggsy shook his head. "Not like that, I just...I'm being courted and just sort of had some questions about packs yeah? And the couple I know in my neighbourhood, I don't think that they are like the pack that I'm interested in."

Anna smiled. "Sure, the place across the street?"

They walked over talking about the upcoming finals and Eggsy bought her a coffee and a cookie and they scored the corner chairs.

Eggsy's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she took a sip of her coffee.

Eggsy quickly read the text and typed a response before putting it away. "I should go 20 minutes now without a message from the idiot squad."

"I'm sorry?"

"The pack. The idiot squad. They got my number from Merlin and well..." Eggsy shrugged. "You know how involved packs get."

"Well, yeah, we check in on each other every couple days," she explained.

Eggsy sighed dreamily. "You don't solve fights over butter chicken or tikka masala that might involved actual armed resistance?"

Anna laughed.

Eggsy showed her the photos of Harry and Roxy with knives out in the kitchen, Percival cooking in the background.

"Eggsy, if they are a violent pack, you might want to walk away." Anna was a little worried.

"They never hurt each other, they are all just really stubborn."

"Their pack alpha should be solving these disputes to promote harmony."

"Yeah pretty sure he was in his office and forgot that food existed again. I tend to send him texts at meal time to remind him to eat," Eggsy shrugged. "So when your pack gets together, you do like the cuddle pile shit right?"

Anna smiled. "Yes, every couple of months we have a big meet up and dinner and snuggle."

"So not once a week at least."

She laughed a bit, "Who has the time and space for that?"

Eggsy realized that he may have made a mistake, that his group were a breed unto their own. "Wot does your pack omega do then?"

"Do?" she asked.

"Like what do they do for the pack?"

"I guess organize the meet ups? Take care of the alpha?" Anna shrugged a little. "I mean, not like it used to be right?"

"Right." This had been a bust. "Listen, thanks yeah?" Eggsy picked up his coffee. "See you in class next week."

"Sure, Eggsy." Anna smiled and touched his arm. "Joining a pack is scary, it's people who are in your life a lot, but it is worth it."

Eggsy heard the door chime and looked over. "Percy, thought I said I'd meet you in an hour?"

Percival came over and glared a little at the hand on Eggsy's arm. "Eggsy, it was easier to pick you up, then have you get to the flat. We are going home."

Eggsy paused a little. "Home? Oh and stop glaring at her, she were just giving me some pack advice."

Percival gave a nod. "My apologies ma'am."

Anna nodded a little. "Sure." She gathered her things. "Be careful yeah, Eggsy?"

"Will do," Eggsy promised. Once she was gone, he frowned at Percival. "Now lookit, you guys need to chill out, remember? She thinks you all are going to chain me up in some dungeon."

"We wouldn't do that, the playroom has designated nights. If you were chained up in it, it would impact other people's uses and that is just rude."

Eggsy blinked. "You are the most deadpan person ever."

Percival smile a little. "The sex dungeon was listed as a pro of joining the pack on page 3 of the report."

Eggsy laughed a little. "Really need to read that thing."

"Let me take you to our home Eggsy," Percival said.

"Okay, yeah, let's go." Eggsy was ready to see the house.

*****************************

"Nope," Eggsy said staring at the building. "Nope, ain't happening bruv."

Percival sighed, "You'll have to wee sometime." 

"Why the fuck do all of you keep calling that a house?" he asked.

"Because it is a structure that contains a family, with the rooms that a house generally has, so...house."

"That is the godzilla of houses. It ate other houses."

"I'm getting Merlin, dealing with freakouts is not in my job description."

"You're mated to a man who sent me texts at 2am asking my opinion on which monty python actor is the best."

"Dealing with freakouts outside of Harry is not in my job description," Percival amended. He gave Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze and went up the front steps of the estate.

Eggsy stared at the place in shock. It was from a fucking movie. People didn't live in these places anymore, they were for tourists and...and...and...not for the likes of a council boy.

He watched Merlin come down the stairs, moving still a little slowly from the surgery a couple weeks ago. That or he forgot to do the stretching like the article had recommended that Eggsy had sent him. Not that he sent articles about responsible computer use to his alpha. Crap, he had to stop calling Merlin his.

Merlin opened the passenger door and crouched beside Eggsy.

"Guv, get up, that has to hurt," Eggsy said. He caught the alpha's wince.

"I'll get up if ye get out. Ye don't have to go in," Merlin promised.

Eggsy got out of the car and helped Merlin stand up. They leaned against the car and looked at the estate.

"So ya ain't just rich, you're like super wealthy," Eggsy said.

"It's only been in the family for 120 years or so," Merlin offered. "We dinnae build it."

"If it has been yours that long, why the hell are you Scottish?"

"I'm a slightly different branch of the family, but I was the last alpha and ended up inheriting when I was 29," Merlin explained. "It...I had never thought of having a pack, Harry and I were friends had been for several years at that point and both were weary of our government work. Harry drove out here with me to look at the estate. We walked around the estate in and out. It took hours and then we went into this room. It was clearly for a family. It, that room, made us both pause and realize everything we had been missing. Harry, that bloody peacock of an alpha who had caused me so much misery in the field, knelt at my fucking feet and said, "I declare you my pack alpha, my actions will only bring you honour and pride, your will is my will, your wish is my wish," and he bent his goddamn head." Merlin stared at the estate. "I punched him for being a twat before I realized he was dead serious and we became a pack of two alphas in a giant house."

"It left giant and is bloody ginormous," Eggsy said. He leaned into Merlin and hugged his arm. "But it is a pretty monster."

"Wait until ye see the heating bill," Merlin joked.

Eggsy kept looking at it, waiting for it to seem like it wasn't the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Why haven't you had an omega before now?"

"Because I was busy building the company, busy helping Harry build his own family. The happiness of my pack matters more than mine. And because the few people I had actually met, none of them were right."

"And you think I'm right?" Eggsy was confounded by this.

"I know ye are right, Eggsy." Merlin kissed his head and took a risk and nuzzled his neck a little. Eggsy purred.

"What does being pack omega mean for you, for them?"

"You would be our centre, as much as I give orders, which is rarely because you try ordering those morons around, you would be the one in charge. Ye can set household budgets, plan the pack vacations, keep us sane," Merlin said.

"Sure, because that's an easy job," Eggsy joked. "You want pups Merlin?"

"I do," Merlin said. "I'll nae lie two or three would be nice."

Eggsy nodded, that was always what he had pictured for himself when he thought of it.

"Of all this, I could have been mistress."

"I fucking hate Pride and Prejudice," Merlin said. "Give me the Brontes any day, even Anne."

"It's so fucking huge, Merlin," Eggsy wasn't just talking about the house.

"I'll buy ye roller skates to navigate the halls," Merlin promised.

"Okay, I'm ready to go in." 

Merlin walked in with Eggsy, pleased to show the omega all he could offer.

He wasn't surprised when Eggsy yelled, "Bull fucking shit, it's even bigger on the inside."

Percival popped his head out of a door. "The size is on page 6 of your pdf as an item that straddles between a positive and a negative for joining the pack." Harry's hand snaked out and yanked Percival back into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mum, it's not tea with the bloody queen," Eggsy stared at Daisy in horror. "Daisy you in there?"

Daisy spun and jumped around in the dress her mum had got her and it swirled and swooshed. "Me princess." It was definitely a princess dress, all pink and frothy with a bit of lace and sparkle. "Me go to castle so me needed a princess dress."

"It's not a castle," Eggsy muttered. "It's an estate or a manor."

"And how many rooms does that place have? You couldn't take a photo on your phone that showed the whole thing," Michelle said sharply. She was fussing at her own dress which was much nicer than what she usually wore.

"Less than 50," Eggsy said with a wince. "And Mum, I get her wanting to be all princessed out, but that dress is so..." Eggsy tried to think of a polite word for boring.

"The charity shop assured me this was a good interview dress." Michelle had spent the spare money on Daisy's outfit, wanting her girl to make a good impression.

"For your own funeral perhaps," Eggsy said and Michelle gave him a hit. "They're just people."

"They have a queen?" Daisy asked.

Eggsy opened his mouth, there were so many horrible ways to responds that all revolved around Harry. Michelle knew her son was thinking something horrible and gave him a warning look.

"No, Daisy, they don't have a Queen," Eggsy settled on. Eggsy was wearing his nice trousers and one of the shirts that Merlin had bought him. Well that Harry bought and Merlin gave as a gift. Merlin's gifts that he picked himself tended to be books or weird little sculptures out of wire and circuit board. He had no idea what they were supposed to represent but he put each one on his shelf. He new this was a big step bringing them out to the estate, introducing his family to the pack. Seeing if they could all fit together. He knew they wouldn't be mean to his mum, but still. They were just so posh and he and his girls weren't.

There was a knock on the flat door and Eggsy could feel the smile on his face. His Merlin smile. He went and answered. "Hey, Guv."

Merlin smiled and leaned down a bit to scent and nuzzle Eggsy's neck. Eggsy leaned into it and then kissed his cheek. He pulled Merlin into the flat. "Daisy, you remember Mister Merlin right?"

Daisy nodded shyly and ducked behind her mum. "Me has princess dress." she pointed to her skirt. "Because you take us castle." 

Merlin saw how the words were a bit of struggle for her but how proud Eggsy was of her trying. Merlin held out a bag to her. "Well, I imagine a princess would need this then."

Daisy looked at Eggsy who nodded and she ran over and took the bag.

"What do we say, Daisy?" Michelle prodded.

"Fanks," Daisy smiled.

"Of course, little one," Merlin grinned.

Daisy tore out the tissue paper and gasped. She pulled out the tiara. "Mama! Shiny."

"It's quite lovely," Michelle agreed. She crouched down to help Daisy put it on. She stood up. "Thank you, Merlin. She loves this sort of thing and her one from the pound shop is missing some of the 'gems'. This one looks a lot sturdier."

"It's diamonds," Daisy breathed out spinning around.

"No sweetie," Michelle said, "Just plastic and glass."

Merlin opened his mouth. "Actually, it was Tilde's. That is um...not glass."

Eggsy gave him the look. The one Harry had dubbed the 'my alpha is a moron' look. "That better not be fucking diamonds, guv."

"No, of course not. Platinum and Quartz." Merlin smiled, pleased, sure that meant it was okay.

Eggsy focused on something else though.  "Is Tilde a bloody princess?"

"Nae," Merlin said easily. "Only a few minor titles, after she renounced her princess-ness to mate Roxy, nothing higher than barony for her. Technically Harry has more titles." Merlin paused. "Ye dinnae read page 11 of Percival's report did you?"

"I fell asleep on the budgetary graphs," Eggsy said. "Titles?"

Daisy was trying to track it. "Me meet a princess?" she was quivering in excitement.

"You'll be meeting two very wonderful women today, who I think are princesses, in action if not in title."

Michelle was looking at Eggsy, clearly terrified. He went over and held her hand. "Come on, it will be fine. I told them to keep it simple." He glared at Merlin, "And you made sure they kept it simple."

Merlin hesitated. "They are really excited for a pup to visit."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Eggsy said. 

"Language!"

"Fucs sake," Daisy repeated, like she did with most things Eggsy said.

"Sorry, Mum," Eggsy ducked his head a little. "Merlin, Daisy's booster seat is over there."

"I purchased 3 for the family cars already," Merlin explained.

"Of course you did," Eggsy sighed.

"He's being safety conscious, nothing wrong with that," Michelle said with a smile. It showed her that maybe Eggsy was in good hands, not just rich ones. "We should go, we were promised a nice tea."

Merlin smiled. "I promise, we dinnae go overboard."

********************************

Eggsy stared at the pack in formal gowns and tuxes, and a tea fit for a queen laid out in a room that looked like a fairy tale. "I wish I was surprised."

"They were in normal clothes when I left," Merlin swore. "The room was supposed to be the only surprised. It's Daisy's playroom, Tilde designed it." There were murals of castles on the walls and a huge fake tree in the corner that had a hidden door to reveal a cozy nook.

Tilde and Roxy both came forward and gave deep, royal curtsies to Daisy. "Princess Daisy, welcome to tea." They said in unison.

Daisy giggled and tried to curtsy as well and Eggsy couldn't even be mad.

Percival came forward and gave Daisy a bow and turned to Michelle. He gave her a bow and kissed her hand. "Madam, we welcome you to our home."

"Shit, I was supposed to say that," Merlin muttered.

Eggsy snorted a little. Thank god, Merlin left the manners to the others, it was nice that he wasn't quite perfect.

Harry smiled at them all. "Tea is served." He gave a deep bow and held out a chair with a booster painted like a throne. "Princess Daisy, if I may?"

Daisy giggled and skipped over and Harry lifted her gently into the seat and tucked her chair closer.

Percival held out an arm for Michelle, who was still a little stunned by all that had been done. "Escort your damn omega," Percival hissed to Merlin.

Merlin blinked. "Right, right." He held out an arm to Eggsy.

Eggsy ignored the arm to link their fingers together as they sat at the table. Harry passed out mimosas to the adults and a tiny plastic champagne flute of chocolate milk to Daisy. Merlin was eyeing the fruit tarts when Harry coughed and glared at him. He was clearly confused.

"Toast you idiot," Roxy was heard coughing. Tilde hushed her but adding her own glare to Merlin.

Merlin raised his glass, "To our most honoured and welcome guests."

"Welcome," the pack all said. No one yelled when Daisy spilled a little chocolate milk on the pristine table cloth. 

Eggsy watched the pack lavish attention on his mum and sister, talking to them, listening to them. Merlin put food on Eggsy's plate and nudged him. Eggsy sipped the drink and ate the food and when he leaned over to help Daisy, Tilde was already cutting up the cake into a few smaller pieces and Daisy was beaming under all the attention.

Eggsy thought it was going better than he could have dreamed, when he saw his mum stand out of the corner of his eye. "Mum?"

"I need the -" 

"Three doors down on the left," Merlin said.

Michelle nodded and hurried out. Everyone kept talking and Roxy had pulled out some Go Fish cards and Harry was bragging how he always won. Daisy glared, "Uh-uh me best at fish. Ask Eggsy."

"You are great at it," Eggsy promised. He realized his mum had been gone a while. He leaned into Merlin, "I'm going to see after Mum, yeah?"

Merlin nodded distractedly, on his fourth fruit tart.

Eggsy walked down the hall, but the loo was empty. He heard a noise across and went to what was a guest room. "Mum?"

"I'm fine," she said, but she was wiping away tears.

"Mum," Eggsy went over and hugged her. "It's too much right? I told the Idiot Squad to tone it down, but they really wanted you to like them, and they all want pups to spoil."

"They do all of this to impress you," Michelle said.

"Yeah, told them they can stop, but you know posh folks, more money then sense."

"The pack didn't talk over Daisy. They didn't fill her words when she stuttered or struggled. They let her finish."

"I gave them some of my school articles to read, plus they're working on educational games for kids now," Eggsy said. "They are good people Mum, the best I think."

"When Merlin makes a formal offer for you, if you don't say yes, I'm taking your grandfather's cricket bat to your head," Michelle warned.

"Mum, we aren't there yet," Eggsy blushed a little.

"But you will be one day, and you will say yes," Michelle said. "Because I want you to have all this. This family, the security, the man who looks at you, like how an alpha should. With pride and affection, and like you hung the stars."

"Did Dad look at you like that?"

"He did," Michelle said. "You deserve all of this. And your sister deserves to visit and get to dance and have fun in that playroom they made." Michelle shook her head. "Imagine the expense for when she visits, but it will be good for your pups down the line."

"You are mistaken, Michelle," Merlin said from the door. "Come with me, please." He lead them upstairs to the family quarters. "Roxy and Tilde are at the end there, Percival and Harry here. All the bedrooms are soundproofed," he explained deadpan. "The master bedroom is at the opposite end there," he pointed as he walked a few doors down. "And this is for you, Michelle."

Merlin opened the door and it was a soothing bedroom, soft greens, but a few dramatic slashes of pink and purple. He opened a side door, "And Daisy's room." It was another space fit for a princess. "Tilde has a file on the local primary school, Roxy has a list of places that have employment opportunities, or we can arrange for you to go back to school if ye like." Merlin shrugged, awkward. "I thought Eggsy understood that when he joined, if he joined the pack, the two of ye did as well."

"Merlin," Eggsy's voice was small and his hand shook as he reached for the man.

"Harry never gave a damn that Roxy wasn't his. And I know Daisy is almost more your daughter than your sister. I would never dream of separating ye from her and your mother," Merlin said. He moved closer and cupped Eggsy's cheek. "I have room enough here."

"You have enough room for a fucking footie team," Eggsy said. "Was this in Percival's pdf?"

"Aye."

"Why the hell wasn't it on page one?"

"I'll take up his organizational system with him later," Merlin promised.

"You did all this, even though we haven't formally agreed to anything," Eggsy was stunned. He looked around the room and realized that his mum had left them alone.

"I wanted ye to know I was sincere."

Eggsy moved even closer and rested his forehead against Merlin's. "You overwhelm me."

"Ye do the same every time I see your face."

"That is a good fucking line, you didn't get it from Harry."

"Tilde," Merlin smiled a little. "Just think about keeping me forever."

"I'm thinking about it really hard," Eggsy promised.

"We really should nae leave your sister alone with the idiots much longer."

"It can't be that bad," Eggsy said. 

Merlin just gave him a look. "Why haven't ye learned by now that with them, it is always worse?"

They go downstairs and peek into the playroom. Merlin sighed and closed the door again. "Harry's tux is Tom Ford."

"I don't think that chocolate is coming out."

"Ye know how fond I am of you right, lad?"

"Sure, guv." Eggsy smiled.

"Good, then forgive me this." Merlin swung the door open and pushed Eggsy in first, making him cannon fodder for the the food fight that had broken out. He had to save the last fruit tart from destruction. The sacrifice of his omega would let him do so. Eggsy would forgive him for the trifle to the face.

Probably.

He'd buy his omega a car just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's earn that mature rating shall we?

Tilde gave Merlin an unimpressed look. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" Merlin stared at her in shock.

"I am not putting synthetic slick or lube on the grocery list - again," she said. "You can buy it yourself, the delivery man is beginning to wonder what is going on."

Merlin flushed bright red. "Of course, my apologies."

Tilde gave him a forgiving smile. "Soon, you will ask him to be your mate and then things will change yes? We are so proud that our comments about being a gentleman have been taken to heart."

"Comments, bloody lectures and another of Percival's power point presentations," Merlin muttered. "My balls have nae been so blue since i was a 17 year old just presented pup." He had a lush, sexy as fuck omega whose jeans had gotten a lot tighter in the last three months, who seemed to drop a lot of things and pick them up damn slowly. And he was licking his lips an awful lot and showing his neck and just, at his age this shouldn't be killing him as much as it was.

But he had never had such a perfect omega before. Never one he was so in love with.

Harry and Tilde were right though, Eggsy deserved every drop of gentlemanly wooing that Merlin could provide. Which meant kisses and gentle over the clothes touches above the waist.

His brain was getting used to the blood deprivation anyways.

It wasn't that dire.

He needed to go buy more lube.

******************************************

"The situation has become dire," Carol stomped over to Eggsy's tiny cubicle.

"I'm sorry?" He felt like they had maybe been in the middle of a conversation that he wasn't remembering or something. He loved it at Kingsman, everyone had been nice to him and not for his relationship to Merlin but the help he was providing them in making sure the games were educational in a way that was practical, useful. He thought he was even making a couple friends.

"Merlin," Carol said. Her curls were bouncing in her agitation. "He's losing his damn mind and we're all suffering for it. Emails at 2am, we've had more meetings in the last two months than in the last five years. He's cranky."

"Well, he always is a little grumpy especially when you get him away from the computer," Eggsy offered. But he had noticed Merlin had been a little more stressed recently.

"Oh my god, we are counting on you to be the sane one in that pack," Carol muttered. "I didn't want to be a part of all this and then Harry paid me extra and I got invested like my grandmother with her stories on the telly."

Eggsy stood up and ran a soothing hand on Carol's arm. "Luv, it's okay, I can tell him to ease back the hours."

Carol gripped Eggsy's biceps and dug her nails in, and jesus but she was stronger than she looked. "You fucking knob, take one for the team and fucking let your alpha drill your ass into next week."

They stared at each other both surprised by the words she had said. She looked ready to weep. "My department is a mess, Merlin coming to us constantly with more ideas. He's not the idea man! He's the make it all happen guy and the universe needs to get back to his proper order. Do you know how many people can fit in the bathroom at the end of the hall?"

"Three?" Eggsy guessed.

"Seven," she moaned. "You can squish seven terrified people in there when they here him walking down the hall." She shook Eggsy a bit more. "Just get him to sleep or release tension. I'll buy you pretty knickers, or footie tickets, or god anything, just get that alpha laid."

"I've been sending signals," Eggsy whispered. "And he ain't taken none. Maybe he's not that interested." Eggsy's scent nosedived at the thought.

The other intern spun out on his chair. "Not the way he stares at your ass mate, he always smell hungry around you. And that one time he saw me give you a cookie, I got all the shit bug coding that took me two weeks to fix." 

At this point the whole department started to problem solve and Eggsy felt more and more embarrassed but he went along because frankly Carol was scaring him.

Finally someone shouted out, "Wait you're poor as fuck council boy, right Eggs?"

"Wot of it, bruv?" Eggsy felt his hackles rise, but everyone else in on the conversation just went, "ohhh," or "ahhh." He looked at Carol. "Wot?"

"He's being a gentlemen," she sighed. It wasn't romantic at all. "He's showing you respect and care, and I bet Harry is to blame for this. He's thinking he shouldn't touch you until he makes a proper offer."

"I ain't waiting that long for sex, been killing me already," Eggsy shouted.

"We are fixing this, for your sake, for our sake, for the sake of England," Carol said determinedly.

"Shit, Merlin's coming!" Someone said and they all scattered. Carol didn't think, just grabbed Eggsy's orange fizzy drink off his table and covered the top with her thumb. She shook it and sprayed it over Eggsy. 

"Oh, Eggsy, I'm so sorry!" she shouted. She threw the bottle away and grabbed Eggsy's shirt and flat out ripped the buttons. "We need to get this off and soaking, before the orange sets." She went around Eggsy and yanked off the shirt. The office was a bit cold and his nipples perked. Carol saw Merlin stumble a little. Good.

She pushed Eggsy hard. "I know Merlin always has a spare jumper in his office. Boss, you wouldn't mind helping out a cold, and sticky, omega would you?" She blinked innocently.

"Nae," Merlin said dumbly staring at Eggsy's abs. "Nae, of course Eggsy come along."

"Someone better come," Carol said. She binned the shirt and decided to go shopping to relieve her stress. She walked into Harry's office. "Give me your company card, I've fixed your cock up and you are buying me a new scarf."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said without hesitation at the manic look in her eyes.

"You are also buying Eggsy a new shirt and I would suggest no one interrupt Merlin for a while." Carol turned around and left.

Harry decided to go to the pub for a drink.

************************************************

Eggsy followed Merlin to his office a bit unsure of what he was supposed to do. Merlin's scent was going haywire, half calling to him, half repulsing. It took him a bit to figure out. But Merlin was fidgeting, and couldn't quite look at Eggsy except out of the corner of his eye where he was trying to drink it all in.

His poor, clueless alpha, all twisted about by his pack's advice.

The man needed such looking after.

Eggsy smiled and his scent was soothing, welcoming. "Hey, Merlin. Wanted you to know, how much I appreciate all the courting and the gifts and just how wonderful you've been, yeah?"

Merlin gave him a shy smile. "I had hoped you were liking."

"I have. And you know I've never lied to you right?"

"Of course, Eggsy," Merlin finally looked at him. 

"Good." Eggsy tilted his neck invitingly. "Oops she got my drink on my jeans too." Eggsy undid the button and the fly. He kicked off his trainers and eased the denim down so that he was only in his boxer briefs. He licked his lips. "Believe me when I say, you bloody perfect idiot that you can stop being such a fucking gentleman."

"Tilde will kill me if I offer you any disrespect," Merlin said, but his scent stopped jumping everywhere and went straight into lust.

Eggsy pushed off his pants, stood there naked. "And I'm going to kill you if you don't fuck me over your desk."

"But you might get a papercut or get slick on my keyboard," Merlin blurts out. "Can we fuck on the reclining chair, I sometimes nap in?"

"I love you," Eggsy said.

"Huh?" Merlin wouldn't stop staring at Eggsy's cock.

"I'll tell you later," Eggsy promised. He went over and kissed Merlin gently. "Merlin, please tell me you want sex with me."

Merlin finally managed to focus and pulled Eggsy hard to him. "More than ye can comprehend," he growled before giving Eggsy a hard and deeper kiss. It was a desperate, messy kiss and Merlin pulled away to scent and nuzzle at Eggsy's neck. He grazed his teeth gently and Eggsy shivered.

"Soon, yeah?" Eggsy whispered.

"Aye," Merlin agreed. Merlin stepped back to strip naked himself, so that Eggsy could look his fill.

"Fuck you are cut," Eggsy said.

"I mentioned boxing," Merlin reminded him. "That requires a fair bit of working out."

Eggsy ran a finger down Merlin's chest. "Sure, but damn, you're more cut than me and my mates."

"I don't spend all my time on the computer."

Eggsy looked at him.

"70% of my day isn't all my time," he said. He certainly wasn't getting ready to grumble.

Eggsy let his finger drift down some more over the long length of Merlin. Merlin shivered and Eggsy smiled. "You mentioned the chair is pretty comfortable?"

"Aye, it very much is," Merlin promised. He walked over holding Eggsy's hand and he settled into the chair and pulled Eggsy down on top of him. They kissed again, the air becoming thicker with their scents as they grew more aroused. Merlin kept sweeping his hand up and down Eggsy's back and running his nails over Eggsy's ass. In return Eggsy ground down and gave Merlin a bit of a lap dance. 

"Guv, at the low point in my cycle, I'll be slick but," Eggsy was a bit embarrassed but he was not into pain.

Merlin reached his hand into the chair and fished around and managed to pull up an almost empty lube container. "Ye have no idea how much I've gone through, screaming your name, Eggsy."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't believe the extra wash I've been doing," Eggsy countered. "I want your fingers in me."

Merlin slicked up a finger and pushed his hand between them. Eggsy was a bit slick but definitely nowhere near what it would be like when -

Merlin tried to stop that train of thought before his brain short circuited. Instead he slowly eased a finger into Eggsy, felt the omega grip tight around him. Merlin's breath was growing heavier as Eggsy squirmed on his lap. "I dinnae have a condom." Merlin frowned, annoyed that he hadn't provided everything his omega needed.

"I'm on birth control," Eggsy said. "And clean."

"Me as well," Merlin said and he pressed a second finger in. Eggsy moaned and dropped his forehead on Merlin's shoulders. At that point they both stopped talking, focused on the feeling of each other's bodies.

After a third finger Eggsy whispered into Merlin's ear, "Please, my alpha," and Merlin groaned at that, the scent of Eggsy and of his slick, just filling his head. He moved his hand and slowly and carefully pushed into Eggsy. It had been long enough for both of them, that they were both scared of it being over too quick. And it didn't take long really, not with the way that Eggsy rocked on top of Merlin, and the way that Merlin's hand wrapped around Eggsy's dick. After months of soft touches and careful kisses, the sound of skin on skin, the smell of sweat and arousal, of alpha meeting omega overwhelmed them and it was all over in a couple of minutes, Eggsy coming first and biting Merlin's collarbone and Merlin following quickly, grateful that he didn't actually knot the lad. He didn't want that to happen in his bloody office, not the first time.

He pulled out of Eggsy and tilted the chair back and Eggsy snuggled on in. 

"That was brilliant," Eggsy said softly.

"It will get better," Merlin promised. He sighed, finally properly relaxed for the first time in a while. "My Eggsy," he said and he kissed the omega's head. 

Eventually though they used some tissues to clean up and got dressed, Eggsy in a borrowed jumper. Merlin had to roll the sleeves just a little bit.

"I am sorry this was how our first time was," Merlin said.

Eggsy just grinned. "I'm not, guv. Trust me, this was perfect."

"How?" Merlin asked.

"Because it were us, weren't it?" Eggsy gave him a hard kiss and then went back to his office.

He was greeted by the song We Are the Champions.

*************************************

The office had a completely different air for the next few days until Merlin found his office cordoned off.

Tilde gave him a look. "Fans and soundproofing are being added."

Merlin stared at the ceiling. "Ah." He rocked on his feet a little.

"Roxy and I absolutely don't recommend the supply closet one floor down," Tilde said not looking up from her clipboard.

Merlin whistled as he walked.

He was pretty sure Eggsy was due for a break soon.

Carol received thank you cards from over half the office.


	9. Chapter 9

"No," Merlin grumbled and pulled Eggsy back in the bed. "No going."

"I need to take a wee, guv, and pretty sure that was on our it ain't happening ever in bed list," Eggsy pushed his clinging arms away and went to the ensuite. He was back in less than 2 minutes and the way Merlin pulled him close like he had been gone for days. "Easy there, Merlin," Eggsy warned and Merlin let his grip lighten but he couldn't stop a little bit of a growl. "So...rut coming on soon?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye," Merlin agreed.

"My heat is close but not likely to sync up yet," Eggsy said. "What do you want to happen?"

"I won't hurt ye lad," Merlin said solemnly. "I can be fine alone. It is just 24 hours."

"Are you sure? We got each other now, don't have to be alone," Eggsy pressed a kiss to Merlin's jaw.

"Been alone for the last...well let's just say a few, otherwise it will sound pathetic," Merlin nuzzled into Eggsy a little and Eggsy realized the alpha's scent was sharper than usual and it wasn't just because of the fantastic sex they had just had. "I'll move myself into the flat for a few days before and ride it out. Not uncommon, and easier on Harry if I'm not here."

"You guys get territorial?" Eggsy was a little surprised.

"Correction, it goes a little easier on Percival if I am not here. Harry knows I would nae touch Percival but the alpha corner of his brain sort of gets a grumpy when I go into rut. He locks the man away like a Disney princess," Merlin grinned. "Percival broke himself out and kicked Harry's ass for not trusting all of us. But I remove myself just for pack harmony."

"Makes sense," Eggsy rolled on top of Merlin. "Next week?"

"Hmmm, probably a few days from now, it seems having a rather stunning omega in my bed is moving up my schedule a bit."

"I'll be busy with the start of school again anyways," Eggsy said. "And don't think I don't know what you've done."

Merlin tried to look innocent, a look he hasn't pulled off since he was 20.

Eggsy pinched a nipple. "It seems all our debt that Dean had run up is gone, and Daisy's extra therapy not covered has been paid for the school year, and a few other things besides."

"I take care of my pack," Merlin said.

"Ain't your pack yet," Eggsy reminded him. It didn't bother him that Merlin hadn't made a formal offer yet, though everyone took it as a foregone conclusion. It didn't.

"Ye are clever lad, and deserve the chance to focus on your schooling and become amazing. I merely helped ease that process."

Eggsy smiled helpless, as he always was when the alpha said stuff like that.

He snuggled into Merlin, and tried not to wonder if maybe the words weren't just words.

************************************

Merlin had sent him a text saying he'd be out of touch for about a week, and that he didn't want Eggsy to contact him, that the rut would go easier that way. Eggsy thought it was horseshit, but the man had been dealing with it for a long time, what did Eggsy know.

Apparently though after two days, his mum was sick of his moping. She put a cuppa and some hobnobs in front of him. "What is it, darling?"

"Merlin's going through his rut," Eggsy dunked a biscuit into his tea.

"Why aren't you with him?"

"He didn't want me, did he?" Eggsy's pout became a scowl. "Maybe he don't actually want me, maybe all this has been some sort of -"

"Sort of what, Eggsy?"

"I dunno, a put on?"

Michelle bit back a laugh. "Awful lot of money for a put on."

"He has it to waste." Eggsy crossed his arms and sunk into his chair. "If he does want me, want me for everything they've said, why don't he want me for this?"

"Did you ask him that?" Michelle pressed. Eggsy got very invested in dunking a second cookie. "Ahh."

"Shut it," Eggsy grumbled. "Why doesn't he ask to claim me? All I want is him. Wouldn't care if all the money disappeared tomorrow, we'd get by. I even want the Idiot Squad."

"Why don't you propose then?"

Eggsy stared at her in shock. "Mum!"

"Wot? It's family tradition innit?"

"You asked Da?"

"Man was all big dumb alpha, wanting it to be perfect, because I deserved perfect. Never could see that he was the perfect I wanted." Michelle gave him a pointed look. "He would have claimed you months ago, but he's giving you time to walk away."

"Who the fuck could walk away from Merlin?" Eggsy asked, appalled at the thought.

"Well then, guess you have to make some plans don't you?" Michelle got up and kissed his head.

Right, Eggsy could plan, one of his stupid useless education requirement classes was all about fucking planning.

Or he could just call the best planner he knew.

*********************************

"You look way too happy right now, bruv," Eggsy said. Percival was in an impeccable suit, glasses perfectly polished, and a binder beside him on the table in the cafe by the campus bookstore. 

"I took the liberty of ordering some food," Percival said.

"Sure, you know what I like at this point," Eggsy answered. Sure enough, an orange fizzy drink, and some curry fries appeared. "Brilliant," Eggsy dug in and sort of pointed at Percival for him to get the ball rolling.

Percival ate a few bites of his chef's salad before opening the binder. "Several things just require your signature. It will add you to the family bank accounts, but a car in your name, add you to emergency contact lists. It changes Merlin's power of attorney and medical power of attorney to you from Harry."

"We can't just do that without talking to him," Eggsy protested.

"He had already begun the steps to change these things, was just waiting until the time was right," Percival explained gently.

Eggsy ate a little as Percival went into too much detail about investments and Eggsy's stake in the company, and it was all overwhelming, but similar to what he expected - though the actual numbers were higher than he had even guessed.

"What about the actual mating?" Eggsy blushed as he said it.

"I have procured the paperwork to file a official mating to the proper government group, and a wedding licence if you would like that as well," Percival said. "I know we are a little old fashioned all living together, and the rather...attentive to each other attitudes..."

"You mean the constant up in each other's business, nosy interfering busy body aspect of the pact," Eggsy grinned a little. "Surprised the rest aren't here." Percival blushed a little and Eggsy looked around the cafe. "They're behind that screen over there aren't they?" Percival sighed a little. "I did try to leave without them. Harry is very persuasive."

"Right, you lot, come over then," Eggsy shouted. 

The screen clattered to the ground as they pushed it out of the way. They brought their plates over and crowded him.

"Hi Eggsy," Roxy said cheerfully. Tilde kissed his cheek and Harry ordered them a bottle of champagne.

"They don't serve champagne here," Eggsy said.

"They do if we give them a hundred pounds and bring it ourselves," Harry countered. "I have also brought a selection of rings for you to give Merlin when you offer to claim him."

"Alpha claims the omega," Eggsy said. They all gave him a look of pity. "Okay, yeah, I'm going to claim his stupid, gentlemanly ass." Eggsy dug into his pocket and pulled out a cheap ring, scratches on the sides. "My Da's. Mum claimed him, when he were too slow about it. She worked extra shifts for a month to afford it from the charity shop, it's real, just you know, not anything -"

"It is perfect," Tilde promised. "But not a ring finger ring."

"Thumb ring," Eggsy explained. "He was a bit of a fighter, less likely to get nicked and dented on the thumb than the ring finger. And Merlin's a boxer yeah, thought it were a good idea." Eggs shrugged.

"An excellent idea," Roxy promised.

Harry nodded, "He will be most agreeable to it."

Percival flipped to another page in his binder. "Now then, I have quotations from three different moving companies for your family's things. Let's go over the numbers shall we?"

Harry popped the cork on the champagne that was brought. "Later, Percy, we have to celebrate Eggsy joining the pack."

"This is celebratory," Percival countered. "We move him in, it makes it real."

"Daddy, put the papers away, we want to plan a party," Roxy said.

Percy smiled a little and put his binder away. "Give me a glass then."

Everyone had a glass and Harry said. "Welcome Eggsy, thank christ his grumpy ass is mostly your problem now." There was a rousing cheer.

They all drank and Eggsy listened to all of them planning a celebration for the mating. "You guys don't like -" he had no idea how to ask this question.

"He will bite you in private," Percival promised.

Eggsy sighed in relief.

"We will have a lovely dinner and party, and you will make your promises and then, you will -"

"Leave to shag and claim like bunnies while we drink and dance our asses off," Roxy said crassly.

"Champagne always loosens her tongue," Harry chided even as he poured her another glass. "We will time the party a few days before your heat, so that Merlin can whisk you away to the castle or the villa where you can officially mate in peace."

"Castle. Villa. Right."

Percival picked up his binder and flipped to the back. "You will be added to the deeds. Castle in Scotland, Villa in Italy." He showed Eggsy the pictures. And fuck the places were gorgeous.

Eggsy was terrified. But determined. "I'm going," he said abruptly.

"But signing!" Percival protested. Harry shoved more champagne in his hand. 

"Let the boy go claim Merlin, before he loses his courage." Harry stood up and went around the table. He pulled Eggsy up and gave his forehead and lips a gentle kiss. "We welcome you to our pack, omega, and are grateful for all that your presence will bring to us. You honour us by choosing us over all your other options."

Percival, Roxy, and Tilde all repeated the action and Eggsy felt his eyes fill. 

"I love you fucking idiots, you know," he said voice thick with unshed tears.

"We know," Percival said. "Now go claim Herr Commandant Idiot."

Eggsy grinned and left the cafe.

***********************************

Merlin was sweating and cranky. His body knew it could have an omega, its perfect omega and he was here alone.

God he was as much of an idiot as the rest of the pack. And he was too far gone to go out and get Eggsy. Clothes were itchy and he had stripped naked. He was prowling the flat, grumbling, he couldn't even focus on coding which was the worst.

There was a knock on the door and he snarled. Maybe beating up whoever was bothering him, would make him feel better.

He opened it with a low growl, stating clearly that this was his territory.

And there was Eggsy.

The scent of his omega made him whimper like an injured animal. "Ye should go, I don't want to hurt you." He gripped the door knob tight.

Eggsy shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere Logan Mathe, I'm claiming your ass."

"Huh?" Merlin almost turned his head to try to look at his ass but caught himself. "Eggsy. My omega, what?"

"I Eggsy Unwin, omega, stand before you and declare my love and intentions, because you Logan Mathe, alpha, have been too scared to do it."

"Not scared," Merlin grumbled. His scent had threads of joy mixed in with the scent of the just about to start rut.

Eggsy stepped into the flat and kissed him. "Oh my silly little alpha. I am here to claim you." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it up, "You want?"

Merlin snarled and slammed the door closed. He picked Eggsy up and put him against it. "I want everything ye have. Everything ye are, forever, omega."

"Then it is yours. You are hereby claimed Merlin." Eggsy managed to get the ring on Merlin's thumb and kissed his alpha hard.

Merlin kissed him back desperate.

They were both very happily sore twenty four hours later.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole pack was bickering about the ceremony. Michelle and Eggsy let it wash over them as they ate some cake samples and made their own notes. Since Merlin's rut had ended everyone was full steam ahead, wanting the ceremony to occur before Eggsy's heat due at the end of October. The Idiot Squad and their Commandant were making crazy plans, Eggsy was sure he had heard horse drawn carriage at some point. Basically he and his Mum were following in their crazy ass wake, and putting together exactly what they wanted.

"Three tiers? We'll need five at least," Harry shouted.

"Just because your ass needs three slices of cake doesn't mean everyone will," Merlin growled back. Percival was talking numbers with the baker and Tilde and Roxy were still bickering about colour schemes.

"I like the lemon, tart, but not pucker tart," Michelle said to Eggsy.

"Hmmm. Maybe two layers, one lemon, one chocolate, like a mocha?" Eggsy said.

"That sounds lovely," she agreed. Percival had taken a break from talking numbers with the poor woman to break up Harry and Merlin. Michelle waved the woman over and they placed the order.

*****************************

Eggsy was sure that he was going to have nightmares about the tailor shop experience for years to come.

*****************************

Eggsy sat down with Carol. "Hi," he said with a smile.

Carol looked at him. "You are starting to have their crazy look. Stop in, you are the beacon in the night. Our lighthouse of sanity. You will not let them drag you down to their level. You will rise above like the glorious functioning adult you are actually are."

Eggsy snorted a bit. "Harry's working on dialogue for that medieval game isn't he?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "He's been spouting sonnets and asking us all to sound more descriptive and poetic. Now what do you need?"

"Here is everything that I want for the claim ceremony." Eggsy handed her the small pile of notes. "Some things already booked, but need some help."

"Harry was moaning that no progress had been made," Carol started reading and smiled. "I can do this. Give me your mum's number and I'll get all this done for the date you have listed here. Good job ignoring all their fuss. Harry tried to get the law banning the release of doves changed."

"It's not even his ceremony!" Eggsy winced at the thought of doves.

"Yes, well, after his, it is almost understandable," Carol said.

"I want that story. I need that story," Eggsy begged.

"Everyone who attended had to sign an NDA," she shrugged. "Let's get you your dream ceremony."

******************************

Two nights later the pack was finished dinner and all cuddled in the family room amid all the blankets and pillows. Everyone was poking and glaring at Merlin. Roxy fake coughed 'alpha up already' and finally he looked at Eggsy just stricken.

"I'm sorry my omega," he said formally. "But we have failed you in putting together the claiming ceremony. We just could nae reach a consensus and perhaps we could go on our trip and file the paperwork after?"

Eggsy sniffled a little, just to watch them all suffer a bit. "But what about -"

Tilde scooted over and hugged him. "What about what darling?"

"What about all the things I wanted for the ceremony?" He wished he wasn't taking so much pleasure in how they all fumbled, struggled to name one thing that Eggsy had said he wanted. "Yeah, cluing in you been fucking ignoring me and Mum at all the summit meetings you've been having?"

"Fix it!" Harry hissed and he poked Merlin in the side. Hard. Several times.

Merlin crawled over to him, and god his scent was so distressed. He nuzzled Eggsy's neck and whimpered distraught.

Eggsy had been planning to be upset for a little longer but Merlin looking so heartbroken was killing him. "I guess it is a good thing that I got everything planned and booked then innit?" He smiled and kissed Merlin's head.

"Everything?" Merlin asked.

"Everything," Eggsy replied. "Date, location, officially licensed bonding agent, caterer, music, cake, everything."

"But how did ye have all that information?"

"I have been with you morons while you bickered over goddamn forks. Made my own notes about what would make me happy, but still let you show off like the bloody peacocks you are and then I gave Carol your platinum credit card and my notes." Eggsy was quite pleased with himself and his scent reflected it. "Next time none of you listen to me, I won't take your wants into consideration at all. Is that understood?"

"Yes, our omega," they all said seriously.

"Good, wanna know what's planned?" Eggsy grinned. "I have a powerpoint presentation." He held up a flash drive. And he absolutely didn't laugh when Percival clapped his hands in delight.

*******************************

Jamal took Eggsy out three nights before the ceremony. It was him and Ryan and a few of Eggsy's classmates and friends from Kingsman.

Their bar tab was impressive.

Even more so were their hangovers.

The pack took Merlin to a prototype tech convention. 

There may have been a small fire.

********************************

The night before the ceremony, Eggsy was having a drink with his Mum. Their little council flat was 1/2 packed up and she and Daisy were moving into the estate while he and Merlin were in Scotland. Merlin has offered Italy but no way was Eggsy missing a centuries old castle this close to Halloween.

"You sure you're okay moving without me?" Eggsy asked.

Michelle poured them both a small dram of this sweet liquour that they both pretended they hated. "We're fine, Eggsy. She's been ready to move in since she saw the place." Michelle smiled, "I'm looking forward to it too. People like Jamal and his Da looked out for us the last couple years, but god the love they have there...already been doing Daisy a world of good. Her therapists can't believe how much she's improved."

"I know, they adore her." Eggsy knew that everyone visited Daisy, wanting her to get used to them. He had walked in on Percival in a tea party, Tilde had taught her how to make this amazing dessert bread, Roxy took her to the park to run. He knew that Harry had bought a puppy for Daisy, just waiting for the move in.

And Merlin? Well his perfect alpha had bought college bonds. And let her give him a make over and played the dragon to her booty kicking princess.

"You going to be happy out there?" Eggsy asked.

"I think I will. Have a job at the bookstore in the village a few days a week, and might take on online class or two," Michelle shrugged. "Some country air is going to suit me I think."

"Mum," Eggsy bit his lip.

"Yes, dear?"

"What were it like when you and Da?" 

"When he bit me?" Michelle's voice was soft, filled with memory.

"Yeah, little scared," Eggsy admitted.

"A natural instinct and reaction," she promised. She sighed. "It was so fast and everything is lost in that heat feeling, but I remember him promising me so many things, wonderful, impossible things. It hurt, but it was a good pain." She touched the long faded mark. "It was just right."

"Did you have a big ceremony?"

"Went to the office, paid the 100 quid, were over in 20 minutes," she said. "Your plans are perfect though."

"Mum?"

"Yes?" 

"I love him."

"I know you do sweetie."

"15 pounds one of the Idiot Squad is planning to be sneaky and it ends up being absurd."

"I'm not the cleverest woman ever, darling, but I know not to take that bet." Michelle clinked her glass to his.

Daisy came yawning out of her room. "We need to be pwetty for tomowwow. Sleep now, Eggsy."

"Come here, luv." Eggys pulled her into his lap. "Going to be pretty promise."

"My dress has 5 flounces, it goes swoosh, swoosh, swoosh." 

"You two can sleep in my bed tonight," Michelle offered and Eggsy smiled relieved. He needed his girls tonight.

******************************

Merlin slept in the middle of his pack, Harry gripping his hand tight, the others almost in a circle around them.

He couldn't wait for Eggsy and his kin to be in the pile as well.

******************************

"I just want to see him, Carol," Merlin said. She didn't even come up to his shoulder and was blocking the door like a viking.

"Eggsy had plans, you will not mess them up." She snapped her fingers. "Heel!"

Merlin paused mid-walk, stunned.

"Damn right," she muttered. "You are expected at the front in 20 minutes. Your clothes are there," she pointed to a bag hanging on a vanity. "Harry will be along shortly. Follow my orders if you want cake. I have the authority to strip you of the cake." Carol left to continue to make everything run smoothly for Eggsy.

"I need to make her a vice president," Merlin said to himself. He opened the bag and smiled at the kilt, pleased. He got dressed and Harry slipped in. The two men didn't say a word, just hugged tightly.

There was a knock on the door and Harry lead him out.

Merlin stood where he was told. He looked at the crowd, a quick guess about 70 or so people. The music was soft jazz, and the colours matched his kilt. It was all simple but elegant, and just tiny little hints of flash in over the top flowers, the sparkle shoes all the women were wearing.

Everyone was seated and Carol nodded and the music changed.

Daisy came twirling down the aisle, showing off the flounce of her dress, completely forgetting to throw petals. Michelle walked behind her, head up high. Roxy caught Daisy and held her close in the front row.

Then Eggsy was there, in a perfectly cut blue suit.

He had thought a tux, but this was better, more him. He walked strongly down the centre of the room to where Merlin was waiting. Eggsy's grin was wide and wicked. "Hey, guv, should we make this all legit?"

"Aye," Merlin agreed.

The bonding agent kept it simple, no fancy promises, just the declaration of an alpha to claim the omega and provide for them forever. Eggsy promised to cherish his alpha, honour him in word and action. Merlin had a new ring for Eggsy, this he had managed on his own. Simple with his family crest stamped on it. Merlin proudly again accepted the thumb ring Eggsy had given him.

Then it was all done and he was kissing his legal omega.

And kissing him.

And kissing him.

Until Harry sprayed them with a mist bottle. "There is a party now, we will not miss it because you are too busy snogging to remember food." 

Merlin blushed a little as the whole room cheered.

*******************************************

It was a raging party, finger food kept coming, and bouncy music played, and everyone got a little bit tipsy. Carol came up to Merlin. "If you cock this up, half the company will quit."

"I won't," Merlin promised.

"Good, I have created a list on your computer of suitable gifts for minor cock ups. Deploy as necessary," she kissed his cheek. "And congratulations."

"Seriously, I need to make her a vice president," Merlin repeated to himself.

"Seriously, you need to dance with me," Eggsy said behind him.

Merlin happily let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.

They left the part at 1am for a hotel near by, not leaving for Scotland until the next day.

It was a perfect night. Eggsy's scent was growing richer. "Soon," Merlin said, breathing him in.

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. He snuggled close. "Little surprised the Idiot Squad didn't do nothing you know...idioty."

Merlin stared at the ceiling.

"Spill," Eggsy sighed.

"They bought your sister a pony along with the dog, since the wedding came in much under budget."

"And?"

"They bought you a Ferrari. And your Mum an Audi."

"Yup, that sounds about right," Eggsy said. "Wanna see your castle, my alpha."

"Tomorrow."

*********************************

It was on day three at the castle that Eggsy's heat struck. They had already been shagging a fair bit, but mid walk through a bit of forest, Eggsy felt slick just start to gush. "Shit, was rather ignoring the symptoms with all the awesome we were having."

"Let's get back then." Merlin moved them quickly but the three kilometre walk back was killing Eggsy and by the time the castle was in sight, Eggsy was whimpering, begging Merlin to just knot him on the lawn.

"I'm nae fucking claiming ye in the grass," Merlin muttered. "Imagine what Harry would say. I'd never hear the goddamn end of it." Merlin picked Eggsy up and tossed him over his shoulder, which was probably a bad idea as that put the dripping slick near his nose. He hauled ass into the castle and up to their bedroom. 

They stripped quickly and crawled into bed. "Merlin, need you, alpha," Eggsy said.

"I know baby, and I am going to take care of ye," Merlin promised. They had talked it out before and Eggsy has said that the first knot in his heat had to be hard and fast, that it made the next two days go so much smoother.  He would not let his mate down.

He kissed Eggsy and rolled them so that he was on top of the omega. He pressed his weight all along Eggsy, let his alpha scent encase the boy. Eggsy purred and Merlin growled and nuzzled him a little. He kissed Eggsy some more and began to lick his way down Eggsy's body, biting at nipples, dipping his tongue into belly button, gathering all the scent and salt of Eggsy's skin fill his mouth. He licked hipbones and scraped his teeth on their edges. He nuzzled the short pubic hair and licked at Eggsy's cock. He swallowed it down easily and Eggsy whimpered and thrashed at the sensation. 

"Merlin, alpha, please, I need more, I need you to fucking fuck me," Eggsy begged. "Turn me over and bloody mount me and drill me into this mattress."

"My omega is mouthy in his heat," Merlin's chuckle was dark, pleased.

"Fill your mouth with my slick," Eggsy moaned.

That was a command Merlin was more than happy to obey. He pushed Eggsy's legs open wide and licked down to where the omega's hole was dripping slick, spasming with need. He pressed his tongue against it and Eggsy was perfect. His perfect omega in scent, along with everything else that made Eggsy perfect for him. He pressed and licked until Eggsy's swearing grew particularly profane and his thighs closed around Merlin squeezing his head tight. He pulled away.

"Fuck no," Eggsy growled.

Merlin growled back, sharper, deeper, until Eggsy dropped down and barred his neck. "Good omega," he said. He then flipped Eggsy over and pushed his legs until his ass was raised up and then continued his licking and adding a finger then two pressing in deep. Eggsy was babbling, begging and Merlin couldn't hold back any longer. He kneeled up and mounted his omega, pressing his cock in deep. They both swore at the sensation, Eggsy's heat making everything heightened. Merlin gave him a moment to adjust and then wrapped his fingers on Eggsy's hips and took him as hard as he had requested.

Merlin was quiet, focused, and Eggsy continued his babbling, which cut off abruptly when Merlin's knot pushed into him. All he managed to say then was, "My alpha, my Merlin."

Merlin growled at that, at the supplication in Eggsy's form. He pulled the lad up and kept thrusting, until Eggsy came, and then Merlin sank his teeth into the omega's neck, finishing their claiming. His knot swelled more and he was coming as well, Eggsy's slick around his cock, and his blood on Merlin's teeth. He lapped at the bite even as he eased them down carefully.

Eggsy dozed as they were knotted and Merlin traced his finger over the claim mark again and again. He hand drifted over to the other side, where his second bit would go, the place where the pack bite was.

"No," Eggsy slurred.

Merlin's finger pressed hard against his skin and he growled. How could his omega, the pack omega not want the pack bite.

"Not until we're back home, so everyone can be there. Pack bite should be with the pack," Eggsy said before drifting off again.

"I am so glad I went to that stupid fucking omega ball," Merlin whispered. "Those archaic practices are amazing." The fact that his mate had been a waiter, not a debutante was of little matter.

He licked some more at the bite and when his knot deflated he rearranged them a bit for a nap.

****************************************

The pack stood in a close circle around Eggsy and Merlin. Percival was the only one not to cry as the pack bite was given, first to Eggsy and then to his mum, covering over the bite Dean had given her. 

Daisy had been upset she didn't get to match, but Merlin bought her a beautiful bracelet that had his crest on it and a jewel bead for each member of the pack. She declared it better than a bite any day.

Eggsy had remained stoic through the pack bite, but lost his shit the next morning when in a row on the counter were three new mugs:

_Our Perfect Princess_ for Daisy

_Idiot Squad Member 4_ for his mum. Apparently she had earned full Idiot Squad status by deliberately destroying five of Harry's suits when finding out about the pony.

And then there was his mug. 

_Idiot Tamer Extraordinaire._

Eggsy found Merlin in his office, already well entrenched behind his computer, muttering to himself.

He didn't say anything, just went over and nuzzled him a little and put a breakfast burrito actually in the man's hand. 

Merlin started eating as he coded with his free fingers.

Eggsy smiled.

Idiot Tamer was going to look like crap on his resume.

But it was the best job ever.


	11. Epilogue

**13 Months Later**

Eggsy was reading a text book for one of his last classes. He still got a thrill when he thought about that, he'd be graduating at the end of this school year. Merlin was encouraging him to go for his masters, everyone at Kingsman office was begging him to come work there and Daisy said she wanted him at her school. Lots of decisions coming up.

Merlin was at the office in the city, with Harry and Roxy. Tilde had been battling a nasty flu and Percival had elected to work from home today and Eggsy had no classes that day.

"Eggsy, I need to talk to you," Percival said seriously, but then he did say most things seriously. No one else could say Great British Bake Off with as much solemnity as the beta did.

Eggsy followed Percival to the family room, where Tilde was buried under blankets and watching Legend of Korra.

"I was emptying the rubbish bin in the powder room near the kitchen," Percival said idly. "Usually something the cleaning staff we have in does, yes, but it was rather full and they are due for another two days," he kept his voice calm and Eggsy realized oh shit, he was so busted.

"Next time you want to hide a positive pregnancy test, let alone the four that spilled out, might I encourage you to use the kitchen bin and not cover it with two full boxes of tissues?" Percival stared at them, holding up all the wands in a plastic cup.

"Oh shit, my test," Eggsy and Tilde said at the same time. 

Eggsy and Tilde stared at each other as the realization sank in.

It took Percival a moment longer, mainly because his brain wanted a few extra seconds of denial. "Oh shit," he repeated. Dual pregnancies. In their pack.

"Shit," all three said looking at each other with too many emotions to possibly name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, and yes i promise there will be a sequel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Running with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280865) by [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony)




End file.
